A Silver & Golden Christmas
by jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo
Summary: Betrayal hurts and Kagome finds herself being rescued by Sesshoumaru yet she can't go home not with Inuyasha trying to kill her. And this all happens right before christmas! Poor Kagome!
1. Chapter 1 completed

A Silver And Golden Christmas

Hey my fellow friends and readers! I hope you love me after this but I am giving you a Christmas present full of my love and devotion in fanfiction writing. I am sorry for those inu/kag fans but this may not be your story. Don't worry my new year's gift will be fairly opposite to this story. But if you are kag/sesshy, then welcome my friends to your Chrissy present from jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo! I Wish You All A Merry Christmas.

Chapter 1 – Warmth

Kagome ran into the darkness, tears streaming down her face, anger boiling within her blood.

'How could you! Inuyasha how could you betray me after all I did for you? I even gave my heart to you yet you used me as your shard detector and after you don't care what happens to me! You just run off with that bitch Kikyou and die! I'm pretty sure no one will miss you now!'

As these thoughts rushed through the miko's mind she ran faster. Never did the miko stop, she just ran. Branches swept across her face as blood poured down her cheeks. Soon Kagome collapsed as snow fell upon her weakened form.

"Why...Inuyasha..." whispered the exhausted onna before falling unconscious.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru had left his ward at the palace and as he patrolled his lands a familiar yet unrecognizable scent caught his attentive nose. Changing directions he ran towards the scent and what he saw confused him. For there was the hanyou's miko lying within the snow, her face pale and stained with blood, her eyes damp from crying, her body exhausted in an unconscious form.

'Why is the wench here without the baka hanyou?'

"Hn. It seems Inuyasha has failed to protect this wench." applied his beast as Sesshoumaru looked on.

"We should not leave her or rumors will spread." inclined Sesshoumaru's beast.

'Are you insisting that this Sesshoumaru helps this wench?' asked the lord in a very aggravated tone.

"I thought that was obvious. Besides if we consult a favor maybe she will become Rin's caretaker." suggested the beast as Sesshoumaru nodded.

'Fine I shall assist her.' replied Sesshoumaru before sliding his arm around her waist and then flying into the atmosphere, heading towards the Western Palace.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Kagome awoke, her eyes shifted hazily, trying to focus properly. When she was able to recognize her surroundings she gasped. For there she sat in the most grand and exquisite bedroom she'd ever seen. Her hands clenched the silver and blue, royal silk that flowed upon the gorgeous futon. The ceiling was a midnight blue as was the carpet. The walls were silver and decorated with paintings of inuyoukai. Kagome tried to remember what happened and as the memories of Inuyasha's harsh words flowed through her mind, she wept. Tears poured down the miko's miserable face and even the sheets she clung to would not comfort her. Suddenly the sliding of a door and light footsteps broke the noise of her cries.

"It seems you have awoken miko." stated a cold and harsh voice which scared Kagome.

As her eyes shifted to look at who'd spoken, her fears were claimed, the miko became immensely frightened. Kagome felt her chest and grasped hold of the shikon jewel.

"Why?" asked Kagome as Sesshoumaru looked on, his stoic facade visible yet in his eyes were a molten gold of pity.

"This Sesshoumaru came across your fallen figure in this Sesshoumaru's land. It would not do well for this Sesshoumaru's reputation if you were found on my land unconscious. Besides I have a requested errand for you miko." Kagome felt her last tear fall from her left swollen eye.

"What does this errand entail?" the miko asked her body shivering.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes for you to be Rin's caretaker." explained Sesshoumaru, taking a couple of steps forward before unwrapping his fluffy attachment and placing it around the miko.

Kagome jumped as it moved on its own, wrapping itself around her curved body.

"The object this Sesshoumaru placed on you is called mokomoko; it is what I store my unnecessary youkai energy into. It should give you comfort and warmth."(I got the info about his fluffy boa thing from wikipedia and if it's not true oh well!)

"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama. May I ask why Rin has no bloodline parents?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Rin was an orphan when I found her. She was attacked by wolves who's leader was that insolent ookami prince, Koga. I found Rin dead and saved her with tenseiga. Rin only spoke of it once but apparently the villagers, who took her in, witnessed her parents' deaths as they were murdered by bandits," said Sesshoumaru, Kagome felt more tears slide as mokomoko brushed them away.

At this Kagome laughed feeling a little more cheerful.

"Kyoto will be in soon. She will help you bathe and dress into more fitting attire. This Sesshoumaru would prefer you not to get mokomoko wet. Kyoto will be here soon and later she will introduce Rin to you at the dining hall. This Sesshoumaru shall leave you to bathe." explained Sesshoumaru, bowing before leaving the room gracefully as Kyoto entered bowing towards her lord and then to Kagome in greeting.

"Hello, my name is Kyoto. I will be your acquaintance for today. Kagome sama." introduced Kyoto as Kagome bowed.

"It is nice to meet you Kyoto but please just call me Kagome without the title of sama. It feels odd otherwise." greeted Kagome, bowing to Kyoto.

"Hai Kagome. As you wish." replied Kyoto before standing upright.

"Shall we hurry and get you bathed?" suggested Kyoto, Kagome nodding before allowing the toriyoukai to grab her hand.

She led the miko through two corridors until she halted and slid open a shoji screen, what Kagome saw made her want to sigh in relief.

"Well let's get you clean then my dear." exclaimed Kyoto before helping Kagome undress, Kagome carefully placing mokomoko on a large stone, and then allowing Kyoto to lead her into the beautiful indoor onsen.

Kagome relaxed her aching body into the depths of the warm water before scrubbing and smoothing her body clean.

Soon the miko had finished and once she left the water she regretted it for her body soon became covered in goosebumps.

"Here Kagome let me help you dress into these.", Kagome merely nodded at Kyoto as she stood elegantly as Kyoto grace her body with rich, silk garments. When Kagome had been dressed into both a yukata and kimono, she quickly gathers mokomoko around her form whilst Kyoto once again led her through several halls. Kyoto halted at another entrance before sliding its massive metal doors and opening a path for Kagome to be led into the dining hall. Looking around at its massive ceiling and golden chandelier the miko found that saying the room was huge would be an understatement.

"Kagome chan!" squealed a young girl in an orange kimono and as she came closer to the onna's view, Kagome soon recognized her to be Rin.

"Hello Rin, how are you sweety?" greeted Kagome, lifting the cute onnanoko into her welcoming arms.

"Rin is fine. But how is Kagome chan? Rin was told you weren't feeling your best this morning and was resting so Rin had to wait for Kagome chan to come see Rin when you were ready instead." replied the little girl as Kagome laughed.

"I am fine now Rin.", "Oh that is great Kagome chan! Rin is very happy!" exclaimed Rin joyfully before turning her head at the sound of new footsteps; suddenly the little girl was no longer in the miko's arms as she bounced away joyfully.

"Sesshoumaru sama, Kagome chan is awake." Kagome merely giggled at the antics of the little girl around the lord.

"Indeed. Rin how about you show Kagome to her seat so you both may have dinner." suggested Sesshoumaru as Rin nodded before walking back to the person she was joyfully talking to before.

"Kagome chan, Rin will show you to your seat. Then we can eat dinner." Kagome smiled before allowing the little girl to grab her, large in comparison, hand and then lead her to where she would sit.

Kagome was taken to a large and long table and as Rin sat on medium cushions, she made Kagome sit next to her on extremely large cushions. Little did Kagome know that that spot was usually for the lord, himself.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl led Kagome to the dining table and when Rin made her sit in 'his' seat, he wasn't bothered by it at all. Sesshoumaru rarely ever used it anyway for he wasn't the dining type, really whenever he felt the need to eat he had to have it fresh and always caught it himself. Any cooked substances he disliked for due to his demon senses eating cooked food made his stomach lurch in disgust. If the taste of metal or bronze coated food was meant to be appetizing for youkai, Sesshoumaru probably would prefer to starve than eat such filth. And since he was no common demon, eating food over an open fire was unacceptable.

Kagome sat patiently waiting; although inside, her stomach was as empty as a desert, growling in annoyance from starvation. Rin smiled as many platters of stews, rice and beef were set in front of the two mortal companions. Kagome watched as a servant filled Rin's bowl with rice, beef and a little bit of stew. Due to being so 'common' as people in higher rank than the miko would say, Kagome served herself and started eating. Rin smiled at her friend before also digging into her own meal. After witnessing Kagome's common behavior, many of the servants gasped in shock after realizing what she'd done. For there was a mere mortal girl, sitting in their lord's arranged seat, serving her own meal with their lord's mokomoko wrapped around her body! When Sesshoumaru witnessed their lack of respect he glared as they all quickly returned to work, not wanting to get on their lord's upsetting side in behavior.

Kagome simply shrugged at the gaping servants, not really caring about what they thought of it. Besides it was Rin who sat her there and made her eat so why would she not serve herself. As far as she was concerned, behaving naturally was what she did and will continue to do despite other's opinions of herself.

She and Rin eventually finished their meals, both standing up before facing each other.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Rin."

"Would Kagome chan play with Rin and read Rin a story before bedtime?" asked the adorable girl trying not to sound too pleading. Kagome smiled.

"Sure sweetheart, so where's your room?", "Rin will take you there." squealed Rin in excitement before rushing the miko through the large entrance.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled at the two humans as they left the dining hall and ran through the corridors of the massive palace. It seemed the miko may very well agree to become Rin's caretaker. Sesshoumaru decided he would discuss further matters about the situation once she'd put Rin to bed.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Kagome found that Rin was only one corridor to the left away from her and also discovered that their rooms were separated by a mere shoji screen. The miko was shocked more when Rin explained that Sesshoumaru's room was next to Rin's and her room. Rin merely smiled after mentioning the unknown fact to Kagome.

"So what will we play with?" asked Kagome as Rin smiled excitedly.

"Dolls.", Kagome nodded. "Dolls it is then."

~ ~ - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru had to return to his studies and fortunately found that there was only five more scrolls to read through, think over and either sign or decline, the first however made him want to shred up the paper. It was another letter from Kagura, apparently requesting to be his mate yet again. Sesshoumaru literally wanted to roll his eyes at the wench's stupidity. Sesshoumaru quickly declined her fifteenth attempt saying that he had no desire to mate with someone who was born from Naraku.

Quickly moving onto the second scroll he read roughly before also declining the request. He didn't need more servants, especially mortal servants. Reaching for the third he thoroughly considered its message. Finally he decided to accept the request that he attended the next lunar meeting between the North, South and Eastern youkai lords. Signing he moved his right hand to unwrap the fourth scroll. Reading through its contents he decided to reply by saying that his lands were strong, bandit troubles did not bother him. After all he could easily remove their heads, therefore the problem would be resolved. Finally reaching the fifth he read the message quickly, a brow immediately creased on his forehead.

Nanook had sent an urgent message to the lord.

_Sesshoumaru sama,_

_I have an urgent message involving your half brother Inuyasha. Apparently he thought it to be right to try and attack the miko Kagome. She fortunately had made it to your borders in time to seize the hanyou's actions. But now Inuyasha is coming after every being that has ever contacted you for he is desperate to achieve the shikon jewel which the miko has finally restored to its whole self. Inuyasha happen to dare question me yet I was reluctant to say anything and sent him away to Totosai so that the old fellow might tie the baka hanyou off for a while. I doubt the miko will ever be able to return to her home yet it is essential for she must not die. Sesshoumaru if she dies the future holding of demons will fall. Youkai will seize to exist if she dies for that was why the fates sent her back 500 years from her time where no youkai exists so that it would be prevented through her actions. Sesshoumaru the miko must not die and the future of youkai's existence is now within her hands. She is the key to a world of youkai. Despite your loathing for humans you must protect her or all of our kind will seize to exist._

_Nanooku_

Sesshoumaru was greatly troubled by this information. Once again his baka of a brother was ruining all attaining to a healthy, peaceful life. Sesshoumaru was not happy at all, deciding that the miko would have put Rin to bed he left his studies and walked the corridors to visit the miko.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Kagome tucked Rin into bed and quickly told her a tale of her meeting of Shippo. By the time she had finished, the child was deeply asleep. Silently sliding the shoji screen she entered her room, closed the shoji and sat herself down cross-legged on the silky futon. As she felt herself reflecting over Inuyasha's traitorous actions by betraying her and trying to kill her she finally wept. Tears poured down her face as little mewls escaped her soft lips. All of her love had faded and now she felt miserable and stupid, how did she not see this happening, wishing she somehow prevented it the miko cried. Mokomoko sensed her distress and wrapped itself around her body tightly as if it were hugging her form in comfort. Sesshoumaru sensed her distress and walked faster, gracefully sliding the door open and walking to her side before kneeling beside the miko.

"Kagome, I received a message about the happenings between Inuyasha and yourself." Kagome looked towards the demon that knelt before her, and suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and cried harder. Sesshoumaru was shocked at first but then he decided it would not harm anyone if he comforted the upset miko. After all he definitely knew that if he were in her shoes he would feel lost, betrayed and immensely hurt.

"Kagome my half brother is pursuing every being that has come into contact with Sesshoumaru trying to get to you. This Sesshoumaru has been informed on many things about you miko, one fact that you are not from this era but 500 years in the future. Is this Sesshoumaru correct?", Sesshoumaru felt the miko nod against his neck. "Do you know why you were able to cross through to this era?" asked Sesshoumaru feeling the miko shake her head.

"This Sesshoumaru has been informed that the fates sent you here to prevent youkai from becoming extinct. That is why this Sesshoumaru will protect you, not only to ensure youkai do not become extinct but also to ensure your safety." informed Sesshoumaru as Kagome's tears dried, her eyes swollen and sore.

"A...arigato." thanked Kagome as Sesshoumaru nodded before releasing the miko as she followed suit.

Lifting the miko to stand Sesshoumaru quickly undid her obi and removed the kimono which was for daily routines.

"Mokomoko will remain with you tonight, you must sleep tonight for your health is important. Not only to our existence but to yourself and those who care for you. I take it you will be able to care for Rin.", Kagome smiled weakly and nodded.

"I shall care for her as I now promise to do." replied Kagome before Sesshoumaru brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rest miko. It will benefit us all.", Kagome complied and laid her exhausted body back onto the futon, Sesshoumaru sliding the silk sheets over her fragile form before leaving her to rest.

"Goodnight Kagome." said the inuyoukai, sliding shut the shoji after entering his own bedroom.

Removing his attire until left in his hakama, Sesshoumaru lay upon his futon, deciding to rest his weary mind.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Later in the night the Sesshoumaru awoke to the mewls of a certain miko's distress. Standing and walking to the shoji screen, he slid the door open before entering the dark midnight blue and silver room. As he looked towards the miko he found her to be asleep yet she appeared to be having a nightmare which Sesshoumaru quickly knew Inuyasha had been the cause of. Reaching down and wrapping his arm around the miko and mokomoko, she relaxed and sighed before snuggling in closer. Sesshoumaru decided to remain there for the rest of the night, feeling the miko wrap her arms around the source of comfort which happened to be Sesshoumaru himself, he purred in relaxation, falling asleep in a pleasurable state.

To Be Continued.

So that was my chrissy present to you well more like the first chapter. I'll post up the second ASAP, it will be continued after christmas and New Year's so I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it!

Jazu xox /'.'\

_Well now I must let you all know, this story has been edited by my beta, lets all give her a big clap of thanks so that you may now read this fanfcition without any errors whatsoever YAY! LOL, as you should all know my beta is dark angel of hate (on ), if you wish to go visit and read her Inuyasha fanfiction it would be highly appreciated by myself and her. Arigato for you patience! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

A Silver and Golden Christmas

Hi peeps I'm kinda sorry about the first chapter where I had to add part two, heheh it seems I happened to upload the wrong file, hehe...yeah, so sorry 'bout that! By the way I hope you guys did all have a very Merry Christmas too because I sure did, got everything I had on my wish list too! I hope you enjoy chapter 2, the whole one no parts needed to be added!

Chapter 2 – Homesick

The sun shone through the shoji screen, warming the room which contained a young miko beneath a certain tai-inuyoukai's arm. That said inuyoukai opened his eyes awakening at the moment of sunrise as he always did. Looking around he felt the miko wrapped around him and unfortunately he could not escape without waking her from her slumber. Poor Sesshoumaru was trapped and had no way of escaping without awakening Kagome. Sighing he decided that resting longer than normal would not harm him the slightest bit. Closing his eyes he fell asleep encased by the miko, her aura brushing against him like a mother stroking her child's arm.

~ ~ - Sesshoumaru's Dream - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru stood beneath a tree in the depths of a damp and frosty forest. Suddenly his feet shifted towards a frozen waterfall. Once he stood near the edge he stopped and peered down expecting to see his reflection but it wasn't there. Instead a reflection of the miko appeared. Sesshoumaru watched closely feeling a smile adorn his face. As he heard a familiar voice calling the miko's name, he rolled his eyes. Facing down at his hands he realized where he was or to be more exact, who he was.

Picking up a strange bag, Sesshoumaru allowed his dream to control the miko's body he was currently within. Once the strange bag was set upon his shoulder, he felt his legs sprint through the forest, coming to a clearing where he met his brother Inuyasha, smiling friendly towards him. Feeling his lips once again twist up into a smile he waved.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru greeted.

"Hey." replied the hanyou before walking towards the miko's body and embracing her. Sesshoumaru was appalled that he had to be within this memory of the miko yet knowing it would end soon he decided to relax and try to understand what was happening.

"Inuyasha." he whispered tenderly before removing the rosary from the hanyou's neck.

"I've set you..." Sesshoumaru felt himself pushed hard onto the ground, the bag falling from his shoulder. Looking up in shock he saw his brother laughing in amusement.

"Why thank you Kagome. You finally set me free and I intend to repay you by taking the shikon jewel from your hands now." the hanyou grinned evilly.

Sesshoumaru felt shocked and then immensely scared, was this is what had happened to the miko; he pondered before realizing the situation he was in. Quickly eroding a barrier around himself he scrambled backwards, stood up and sprinted. Where he was going he did not know but all that repeated in his mind was 'run'.

Branches swept across his face yet he still ran- Inuyasha kept attempting to break through the barrier yet failed every attempt. Feeling mortified Sesshoumaru changed directions and started to head west. If he could make it to his lands then surely the hanyou would leave him alone. This thought assured him it was the best strategy he could think of so he fastened his pace's velocity, the snow crunching beneath his soaked feet. Using all of his strength he strained to keep his barrier, breathing in deeply he pushed against his limits and ran faster. Soon he'd reached the border to the Western lands as he passed the familiar jinja of kami which guarded the West. Sighing sadly he draped his feet further into the lands before collapsing. Feeling tired and sore his eyelids fluttered and his body shivered in fear.

"Why...Inuyasha...," Sesshoumaru felt himself whisper before finally shutting his eyes, entering the sweet stage of unconsciousness.

~ ~ - End Of Sesshoumaru's Dream - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru awoke suddenly, his body drenched in sweat, his eyes watery from tears. Glancing to his left he recognized his surroundings and was glad to see the miko still asleep and safe within his arms. Sighing in relief he sat up, bringing the miko's body with him so her head rested beneath his chin. Breathing in her scent deeply, he became intoxicated as a smile tugged at his lips. The miko pressed her body further into Sesshoumaru's, trying to become warmer after all it was winter and even with a fireplace the indoors of a palace were still fairly cool. Finally allowing the smile to appear Sesshoumaru nuzzled the miko's temple, in truth he didn't care that she was a human, she was to prevent him dying and therefore he would do the same. Besides he liked the miko, she was gentle, kind and believed in herself despite the harsh words said by others. In an unexplainable way Sesshoumaru somehow felt attracted to the young miko beneath his arm; and it wasn't the way he loved Rin either, it was more than such caring love, more like the love of a mate than daughter.

The miko's eyes fluttered and Sesshoumaru prayed that she would stay asleep just for a little while longer but it seemed his luck wasn't as fateful as he seemed to believe. Kagome's eyes snapped open as her breath hitched in her throat; she happened to notice that she was not alone as she first thought to believe. Releasing the person she had hold of she sat up cautiously, feeling the same person let go of her. When she saw who'd held her she became a mixture of emotions, mainly shocked at the fact that he, Sesshoumaru, had held her despite the fact that she was human. Staring at the half-naked inuyoukai, Kagome started to lose herself between reality and her perverted thoughts, smelling the miko's arousal Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Good morning Kagome." greeted Sesshoumaru as Kagome fell back down to reality, realizing she was staring, she looked away, a blush clearly visible upon her cheeks.

It was then Sesshoumaru chuckled, amusement seen within the depths of his golden eyes, his face vibrant and cheerful, and his was voice musky and low. Kagome smiled shyly at the lord before once again looking away, her embarrassment evading from her shaking form. Sesshoumaru then leaned forward so his mouth was near her ear: "Tell me Kagome what was it that made you blush so beautifully?" asked Sesshoumaru huskily, Kagome's skin tingling from where his breath once fell. "Hmm...No answer. Would you mind explaining to me why you can't answer this Sesshoumaru's question?" Kagome almost melted when she felt Sesshoumaru nuzzle her neck after he'd whispered in her ear.

"I..." Kagome never finished her sentence for the annoying imp was the one to break it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you my lord? Lord...eh.", "Jaken what is it that you wish to tell this Sesshoumaru?" asked the inuyoukai who'd once sat near the miko and was now outside, addressing his highest servant.

"Milord an urgent message has come forth from Totosai. He says to watch closely for there is a trespasser entering your lands and that the very same trespasser is after whom you protect. What could this mean my lord?" asked the imp yet Sesshoumaru merely ignored the question and frowned.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord."

"Prepare Ah-Un and take the clothing of the miko to the far North-West of these lands, stop every few moments and rub the cloth on an occasional tree or bush but be quick. We must stall the trespasser away from the palace. Is what this Sesshoumaru said understood?", "Hai Sesshoumaru sama, I'll leave now and do it immediately.", "Good, now go.", "Yes milord." replied Jaken before scurrying off into the direction of the bathing rooms where he would take Kagome's previous attire from its place on a stone.

Sesshoumaru walking back into the room met a half-naked miko changing behind the thin paper wall used for when dressing. Seeing her shadowed figure's breasts bounce as she slid her yukata sleeves on, proved to be an arousing site for the inuyoukai as he felt himself harden in agreement. Noticing what was happening he quickly walked into his own room to change.

Soon he was dressed into a different kimono mainly because he was traveling outside all day so instead of his usual white and red, Sesshoumaru wore a silver and blue kimono, made out of silk with cotton embroideries of sakura and flower petals with crescent moons behind them. Once he'd smoothed out its fabric he swiftly moved from his room into the miko's. When he slid open the shoji what he saw was quite a gift from kami indeed. There stood Kagome, her hair elegantly pulled back with a silver comb, her lips painted with a glossy substance yet what made her look beautiful the most was the gorgeous apparel she wore, her yukata was a thick cotton and baby blue, her kimono was silk and also a baby blue yet it had a light pink embroidering of sakura and its petals which danced around her sleeves and hems, her feet were dressed in plain white socks yet her sandals had baby blue straps which were a cotton material.

It was a beautiful sight indeed, Sesshoumaru felt himself harden once again and unfortunately he could not walk away, he'd in the past tried to kill her and had behaved how should he say it- farfetched from the meaning of cruel, as big of a bastard as possible, impudent and an ass? There were many ways to describe how much of a selfish, ego-filled asshole he'd been; and he most certainly was not going to ruin his chance with her again especially since he knew of his attraction towards the miko and the fact that he'd accepted it was also pointless in denying. Sesshoumaru eventually came to his senses as he smelt her beautiful scent of being aroused, smiling he walked towards her until he was a mere inch away from her, his tall frame towering over hers.

"Good morning to you too Sesshoumaru sama." addressed Kagome politely yet Sesshoumaru knew better, she was playing with him and he liked it, a lot. Sesshoumaru just couldn't help himself when around her, she was addictive, her scent, her voice, her form, all of it was addictive and everything about her he liked a lot.

"Yes I believe I already said that to you Kagome. But on to further matters we will be leaving to take you home, I'm sure you enjoy this news." inquired Sesshoumaru as Kagome beamed.

"Hai but what about...," "Inuyasha has been taken care of, Jaken's stalling him off and putting up a fake track as a decoy by using you attire from yesterday due to it is still very strong and whilst this happens I will personally take you home so you may quickly discuss things with your family and gather whatever you need before we come back. This Sesshoumaru also will send a letter to Totosai who will contact your friends for you so that if they wish they may come seek you out here." explained Sesshoumaru before Kagome embraced him, tears of joy pouring down her face.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Sesshoumaru! This means," "A lot?", "Hai a lot to me, this means a lot to me." ended Kagome before Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style.

"Then if it pleases you more we will leave now, this Sesshoumaru assumes that Kyoto left you the attire and breakfast?", "Hai Sesshoumaru sama." replied Kagome as the inuyoukai nodded before rising into the cold atmosphere, mokomoko rising into the air and automatically attaching itself to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru definitely would enjoy today a lot!

To Be Continued.

Well there you have it folks Kagome finally gets to go home and when they get there, Kagome finds that the well doesn't just allow she and Inuyasha through!!! I promise to write more soon but I beg of you guys to at least attempt to read Abilities and a Haru behind Fuu! I mean it has Sesshy in it and everything, so please just read it and if anyone doesn't like it that's fine I just want someone to read it and review it PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wuv Jazu xoxo /'.'\

_Once again I leave you all a message to inform that this chapter has also been edited by my beta dark angel of hate, I plead for you to give her a big thank you too!_

_Arigato my friends!_

_Jazu 3 xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Silver and Golden Christmas**

Hey peeps, I know all about the bad upload for chapter 2 and it's still bothering me! - hopefully this one uploaded okay – anyways yes this is chapter 2 and yes we get to see more of Inuyasha and the gang, we also get to see Nanook san and Totosai. Oh yeah if you haven't figured it out Nanook is a foreign demon who currently lives in Japan and to say his name in Japanese it would sound like Na-no-u-ku – Na for nut – no as no with a short 'o' – u as ooh – ku as NaraKU. Well you get the point. Hopefully this chapter is longer than the last. Well before I keep jabbering on I think it's best I leave you to it and allow you to read the latest chapter!

**Chapter 3 – 'Tis the Twelve Days before Christmas**

Kagome looked down and nearly squealed in fright before remembering that Sesshoumaru held her firmly. Sighing she relaxed her fears and rested her head on the inuyoukai's shoulder, quietly remembering that it was Inuyasha who'd taken Sesshoumaru's left limb. She suddenly lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes." answered the lord.

"Do you trust me?" asked Kagome as Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow in question to where exactly the miko was heading with such a question. When the miko didn't say anymore he smiled.

"Hai Kagome, this Sesshoumaru trusts you." answered the inuyoukai, Kagome beamed.

"Good now don't move and I'm not purifying you so don't panic." assured Kagome, pressing her hands onto Sesshoumaru's left shoulder.

Sesshoumaru was becoming more curious by the second, what was this miko going to do to him? Kagome was glad that she'd allowed Kaede to teach her the methods of healing especially the one to regrow limbs. Concentrating she focused all of her energy upon the armless shoulder. Sesshoumaru firstly wanted to scream as he felt a bone grown through his skin where his arm had been detached yet he soon felt the miko's power numb the pain and as he watched closely, he saw everything regrow, his fingers, his palm, his elbow; it was all returned to him, even his markings which graced his wrist. Sesshoumaru felt overly euphoric at the gift the miko had blessed upon him.

Reaching up his restored arm he brought Kagome to his chest so her head once again rested on his shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." said Sesshoumaru kindly, his appreciation never ending.

"You are welcome Sesshoumaru. After all that you've done for me, you deserve it. This gift I gave you represents our trust for each other. Besides I suspect that tasks such as helping me carry my bags back to the palace will require two arms instead of one.", Sesshoumaru smiled which he found himself doing more around Kagome. He and his beast of course knew why they felt such.

Soon the Bone Eaters Well came into view as Sesshoumaru lowered himself and the miko into its depths, still holding Kagome who expected no light to encase them until she touched it's soiled ground but that was far beyond what happened for as soon as Sesshoumaru had landed a blue light emitted and encased the two, going through the portal to the future.

When the light faded, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to set her upon the ground. Shocked at first the miko merely blinked before she gathered herself together, jumping out of the well Sesshoumaru placed the miko onto her feet.

"Sesshoumaru I warn you that when I open these doors it will smell awful to you so if you stay close to me everything should be fine. Also don't growl, don't attack anything and please whatever happens don't draw your sword." warned Kagome as Sesshoumaru nodded, he was 500 years in the future now and there was absolutely no way he'd understand any of it alone. Trusting the miko he allowed her to grab his hand before opening the doors of the well's shrine. One whiff of the toxic air told Sesshoumaru to stay as close to the miko as possible.

"At least you didn't faint, here." said Kagome handing Sesshoumaru a clean hanky which she'd kept with her after she'd left the hot spring.

Sesshoumaru didn't argue and took the offered cloth as he pressed it to his nose, sighing for it was coated in Kagome's lovely scent of vanilla and jasmine. Luckily he'd already placed a sound barrier around himself to prevent unnecessary noise. Soon he arrived at a shoji which Kagome slid open, leaving her shoes at the door's entrance. Sesshoumaru also removed his boots and entered the building which Sesshoumaru automatically knew was Kagome's home. After all it was full of the miko's and three other, similar scents which he considered to be the miko's family.

Kagome smiled before leading him into another room, it was a large, squared room, the walls were white as was the ceiling yet the floor was covered in a blue material. There in front of a strange contraption sat a boy who also wore strange clothes, Sesshoumaru instantly knew that it was a relative of Kagome for he smelled similar and his hair color was also undeniable when compared to the miko's.

Kagome walked towards the boy, tapping him on the shoulder with her finger. Souta turned around at the feel of someone's finger poking his right shoulder but who he saw made him thank kami that she was alright.

"Sis!" shouted Souta, his arms wrapping firmly around his sister's neck.

"Well aren't you over-excited to see me. Okay who are you and what have you done with my little, annoying brother?"

"I'm no longer a kid remember Sis. I'm thirteen now!", "Oh sorry, how could I forget! Oh how will I go on?" said Kagome sarcastically as Souta playfully slapped her arm.

"So where's Inuyasha and who's he? Does he have youkai powers too? Is he as strong as Inuyasha or is he..." Kagome pressed her hand to Souta's mouth.

"Souta this is Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru this is my younger brother Souta." Sesshoumaru merely nodded before he felt a tug at his kimono sleeve.

"Will you answer my questions since Sis wouldn't?" asked Souta cautiously so as not to upset their new visitor.

"What would you wish to know Souta?" asked Sesshoumaru willingly so as not to upset the miko and her family.

"Are you a youkai?", "Hai Souta this Sesshoumaru is an inuyoukai and I'm not a hanyou like Inuyasha." answered Sesshoumaru as Souta looked on confused.

"So Inuyasha was a half demon? That means you're a taiyoukai." Souta figured out- astonished and yet overjoyed to know that Sesshoumaru was such.

"Hai I most certainly am. Unlike Inuyasha whose mother was a mortal, my mother was and still is a taiyoukai. Unlike Inuyasha who only inherited his youkai blood from father, I received youkai blood from both of my parents, thus I am a full blooded demon." explained Sesshoumaru as Souta beamed.

"Awesome so I've now met both hanyou and taiyoukai! COOL!" squealed Souta running around joyfully very much like a certain, ten year old Rin.

Sesshoumaru nearly lost his stoic facade seeing the boy who was so similar to Rin, thankfully Kagome was able to distract him when she showed him into another room where two elder people sat.

"Oh Kagome you're back!" said the elder woman before embracing the miko, Sesshoumaru figured she was Kagome's mother and surprisingly enough, she was.

"Mom! (I prefer to write mum in the American form, it just suits it strangely), I missed you so much."

"Oh Kagome my sweet girl, you have no idea how worried I've been." confessed Kagome's mom before noticing a certain tai-inuyoukai.

"Hello. I'm Kagome's mother. I assume you are a friend of hers from the feudal era." greeted the middle-aged woman.

"Yes I am Kagome's friend. My name is Sesshoumaru." replied the inuyoukai almost a little too casually.

Kagome was shocked at his confession and gentlemanly behavior, where had the big scary Sesshoumaru gone? Wherever he was, it was definitely for the better of things. Besides Kagome knew the scary Sesshoumaru was really a mask to keep reputation but when she saw his real emotional side, she smiled in adoration.

"Kagome dear why don't you go show your new friend around the house whilst I prepare some tea?" suggested Kagome's mother as the miko smiled and nodded.

"Hai mom, I think I shall." answered Kagome, leading the inuyoukai out of the kitchen and up some stairs before stopping outside a weird looking door with a pink, round object on its surface.

Turning the object, Kagome opened the door, as another room came into view.

"This is my bedroom, it's where I sleep and do my studies for school." explained Kagome before sitting on her bed and reaching under it to obtain a box filled with toys of some sort.

"These are my old toys from my childhood, I figured that taking it back to Rin will make her very pleased, then she will have more things to play with," Sesshoumaru examined the box and nodded, failing to hide his smile of gratitude.

"Sesshoumaru, you should smile more often. It adorns your face better than that cold mask you wear but I guess that's impossible when trying to keep your scary reputation so less people bother you." Sesshoumaru grinned and nodded.

"Hai miko it is impossible for this Sesshoumaru enjoys his peace." answered Sesshoumaru.

"I noticed, well I better start packing so there'll be more time to spend with my family, oh kami, what will I tell them. Sorry but I can't visit you as often even though the jewel's completed because

Inuyasha's trying to kill me! Great just great. Stupid hanyou and his stupid obsession," sighing Kagome collapsed her head on her pillow.

"What am I going to do? Why did he do this to me! What did I ever do to him! Why must I suffer so much? I've never been home with my family for more than 3 days because of him and now I won't get to see them for years maybe! Why!" questioned the miko before falling into more sobs. Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself, soon both of his arms snaked around her upset form, bringing her into his chest as she cried softly.

"This Sesshoumaru will explain to them the situation if you wish." offered the inuyoukai as Kagome smiled into his chest but shook her head.

"No I must tell them myself, well I better pack so that I may spend more time with my family, Sesshoumaru," "Yes." "Thank you. I do not know what I'd do if it weren't for you." contemplated Kagome, kissing him on his cheek before exiting the room.

Sesshoumaru brought his hand up onto his cheek where the miko had kissed him. Looking towards his fingers after touching the spot, a small smile crept its way upon his face.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Myouga flew on a black crow, his little hands holding a scroll which the bird had delivered to him. It was from his lord, Sesshoumaru. Reading every detail within the large paper, the fleas little eyes widened.

"Poor Kagome, come crow it is time we head North-East for that is where the miko's friends are currently staying." explained Myouga as the black bird swooped 180 degrees before flapping it's wings strongly, heading towards the place Myouga wished to attend.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Inuyasha had been following the miko's scent which had been leading him away from Sesshoumaru's castle; he'd quickly guessed that his brother had declined the wench's request for help. The wench thought she was smart to run into his brother's lands but Inuyasha knew better, so when his brother left the castle he went straight after the miko. The baka hanyou was completely unaware that it was a distraction, for little did he know where the miko really was.

_Darn wench, I'll make her pay for her cowardice, she's going to die slowly and very painfully, I'll make sure of it!, the hanyou picked up his pace, his adrenaline pumping from the little pep-talk he'd given himself. He was going to find the miko and then kill her! _

Too bad he was heading in the wrong direction.

_~ ~ - ~ ~ _

Kagome had packed most of her belongings, which were well over a month's takings. This started to worry her mother more. Kagome noticing the worried glances she was receiving decided that now was the best time to tell them. Asking for all of her family to be present they all gathered around the dining table, which was placed right in front of the kitchen, sighing Kagome felt herself on the verge of tears but as she felt Sesshoumaru's soothing hand touch her shoulder gently, she felt confident enough to tell them.

"Mother, you know how I said that I'd remove the beads of subjugation from Inuyasha," "Yes sweetheart I remember." answered Kagome's mother straining to hear what her daughter had to say.

"Well I did so but Inuyasha he...he tried to kill me for the shikon jewel as soon as he was set free by my hand. Mom he's after me, I'm so scared but I know that I'll be safe as long as I stay with Sesshoumaru I should be fine. Mom we haven't told you yet but Sesshoumaru is actually Inuyasha's elder, half-brother. Due to being a tai-inuyoukai he is stronger, therefore able to protect me sufficiently. Mom I can't visit often anymore, I might not see you guys in a year or more!" cried Kagome as her mother brought her into her child's arms.

"Oh mom what am I going to do!" wailed the miko as Sesshoumaru stood elegantly.

"You will do nothing Kagome except help us and in return we will help you. Kagome there is nothing for you to fear. I will keep you safe and there is still company for you in the feudal era such as your comrades and my other ward, Rin." explained Sesshoumaru as Kagome cried softly.

"I know Sesshoumaru but I won't see them, my family, I won't see them for a long time. Sesshoumaru I love my family."

"Sweetheart, we all know you do and that's why we'll understand that you'll be gone for your own safety along with the safety of others including us. Kagome you must do as Sesshoumaru says for it will benefit us all besides you have all youkai to save from extinction." Kagome's eyes widened.

"But mom how did you?"

"Sweetheart I've known for a long time, you should listen to Grandpa occasionally. For he tells the truth and has known of your quest before you were even born." explained Kagome's mom as she smiled.

"Oh mom, Souta and Gramps I love you so much, I'll try to come here whenever I can, I'm sorry.",

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Souta come and hug your sister, she will be gone for a while now and we must say our goodbyes. I'll go make some tea." excused the miko's mother before ushering Souta into his sister's arms.

"Oh Souta I'll miss you." cried Kagome as her brother merely nodded.

"Why Sis, why did Inuyasha do it. I...I looked up to him and he..., promise me Sesshoumaru. Promise me you'll protect Sis from Inubaka." pleaded Souta in anger.

"Your sister is safe with this Sesshoumaru, I will protect her from Inubaka." complied Sesshoumaru before silently chuckling.

"Kagome your brother has a talent for the use of insulting words." exclaimed the demon lord as Kagome smiled.

"I know and I'm very proud of him." said Kagome giving her brother another suffocating hug before letting him go.

"Tea anybody?" announced Kagome's mother holding up a tray with biscuits and a pot of tea.

"Oh yes please." replied Souta and Kagome rushing to their mother excitingly.

Kagome's mother merely smiled at her daughter and son's antics before looking towards Sesshoumaru noticing the look of envy on his face, it seemed a certain demon lord yearned to be part of such a happy scene.

"Sesshoumaru would you like some. I'm sure you'd enjoy it, this tea is known to relax the mind of its troubles. Would you like some?" asked the elder woman as Sesshoumaru smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you...?"

"Call me Haruni."

"Thank you Haruni san." accepted Sesshoumaru still with a smile adorning his face.

"You're welcome, enjoy." replied Haruni walking towards Gramps and offering him some tea which he kindly accepted.

Such a sad moment had become very cheerful- too bad that it would all end far too soon.

To Be Continued.

I know, I know the chapter ended far too soon but at least I updated AT LEAST! Please R & R. Gotta go, way too much typing. BTW b4 I do go I thank you sesshygodtetris for reading Abilities and a Haru behind Fuu!!! Someone else read it PLZ!!

Wuv Jazu xoxo /'.'\

_Just to let you all know yet again this chapter has been edited by my wonderful beta...oh how I love her ability to write and correct my things, so please give a big thank you to dark angel of hate! XD_

_I'd appreciate if you went and read her stories too!!_

_Ja ne!_

_Jazu xoxo XP_


	4. Chapter 4

A Silver And Golden Christmas

Hi my friends & fellow readers! OMG, 20 reviews! That's the most I've ever received for one story!!! I love you all for reviewing and I hope you read the present I gave to all of those who've reviewed or made any of my stories a fave, or even made me a fave author! I hope you love this next chapter!

BTW b4 I go I request that if you guys like any of my stories then read this one PLEASE!!!, it's called The Present History and is by  xoaimsxo92

Jazu xoxo /^.^\''

Chapter 4 – 'Tis The Eleven Days Before Christmas

Tears poured down the upset family as the miko hugged them all goodbye, it had been in fact a lovely, joyful day but it had all ended far too soon. Sniffling Kagome retreated to Sesshoumaru's side as he held onto three overly large bags, stuffed with requirements for over two years and some treats for Rin.

"Come Kagome we must leave. It was nice to meet you all." farewelled Sesshoumaru kindly and in truth he agreed that it was nice to meet them all, despite being a demon who was scarcely feared, they were all but kind and respectful to him. Just like the miko at his side, it was quite understandable why she was upset and he would comfort her. The miko was too far kind for her own good, especially towards his brother who was nothing but a self-arrogant beast, never caring or respecting anything in his path. Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at the vile hanyou for his behaviour and the suffering he put upon Kagome. Hopefully Jaken had been so sneaky to set up some traps for the foul-mouthed half-breed. Hopefully.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Jaken had indeed been sneaky for his own pleasuring. He had made Ah-Un go faster in order to set up a trap by using a net made with his lord's poison which was to make it stronger and resistant to the claws of youkai. All that was now required for his trap was a form of Kagome and due to he was so clever, he used his a stick and cursed it so that it lay there as if it were a real Kagome who'd been severely injured. The replica Kagome was perfect and with the clothes dressed upon her form, Inuyasha would definitely be fooled, after all Jaken could mask his and Ah-Un's scent so there'd be no problem in Inuyasha figuring out that the trail had been all but a trap. Although Jaken despised humans he wouldn't complain about Kagome for if she could get Rin out of his hands, he would be more than pleased himself. So due to his overly joyful day, he decided to have some fun and annoy the trespasser so that they suffered. Cackling mischievously Jaken yanked the rope into place. Now all he had to do was put up a sight barrier and wait.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Inuyasha kept running and noticed that Kagome had fastened her pace which made it more likely that she would soon collapse in exhaustion. Soon a form lying around the sakura leaves came into view, her form pale from the snow. Grinning Inuyasha sprint towards the form before picking up her body by the neck, only to be pulled up by something as the snow melted beneath him and his skin burned as it touched him. Screaming in pain Inuyasha thrashed at the net in attempt to free himself but he soon found that to be useless and took off his robe of the fire rat, standing on the upper parts of the net before placing it down around him so he could sit in the trap without it burning his skin. Looking down at the ground, he discovered that the Kagome he'd been chasing was merely her torn, blood caked clothes. Growling he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Dammit!" he screamed as a malicious cackling reached his ears.

He watched as the annoying toad which followed his older brother, Sesshoumaru, came into view.

"You, you did this you little shit." spat Inuyasha his voice becoming more feral by the minute.

"To think it was you I'd been stalling away from milord and Kagome sama. I think I should have put more in place for you half breed," Jaken laughed viciously, his croaky voice echoing throughout it's surroundings.

Inuyasha growled again, glaring daggers at the little, annoying imp. Jaken merely chuckled more and looked towards Ah-Un, seeing amusement I their large eyes.

"Even Ah-Un agrees with me, oh my, this is so...hilarious. To think that I Jaken did this to milord's half-breed for a brother. Hahahahahahaha," Jaken burst into peals of laughter, wiping away tears that had flowed to the corners of his big, yellow eyes, deciding he should get back to his lord Jaken turned around and walked to Ah-Un.

"Farewell Inuyasha, have fun 'hanging' around." squeaked the imp as he hopped upon Ah-Un, grinning before bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter, as he and the two-headed dragon drifted into the sky, towards their lord's palace.

"Hey wait!" screamed Inuyasha before resigning himself and growling angrily.

"Darn you Sesshoumaru!" yelled the hanyou, his words surrounding himself, how was he to escape himself from this situation?

~ ~ - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had soon flown into his lands as they suddenly heard a large scream coming around half a mile across the forest from where he and Kagome flew. Grinning in amusement he saw Inuyasha tangled in one of his youkai poisoned nets. It seems Jaken had indeed taken his time to joyfully torture the 'trespasser'. Although he was amused, Kagome was indeed frightened.

"Relax Kagome, it seems Jaken went out of his way in setting up a trap for the hanyou, look." directed Sesshoumaru, pointing his fingers to a small, red figure trapped in what looked like a net, at this Kagome sighed her relief.

"At least Jaken's good for something besides insulting humans." muttered Kagome and at this Sesshoumaru chuckled, the vibrations making Kagome's skin tingle all over.

"Jaken is a very loyal servant and always goes out of his way to serve me to his best doings, this Sesshoumaru should have told him who the 'trespasser' was. Inuyasha would be in a far worse condition if I'd done so." exclaimed Sesshoumaru highly amused.

Kagome merely smiled before closing her eyes and leaning onto the sturdy arm which held her waist firmly yet softly. Mokomoko wrapping tightly around her body for extra warmth, although she didn't need it, being so close to Sesshoumaru's body, she found it's softness was lovely.

Sesshoumaru purred lightly as the miko drifted off into a nice, little nap.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Jaken had arrived at the palace quite soon and was already, for once, joyfully caring for Rin. Playing the games she wished to play, nothing at the moment could destroy his enthusiastic mood not even the pompously annoying human child who was currently picking yet another bouquet for her lord who practically was a father to her. Smiling she looked towards Jaken and asked what he thought of the bunch of flowers, desperate to know if it was his colour, this was something indeed he found interesting. She was coming to him in opinion of his lord's colour taste. Deciding this would be fun to do he helped Rin saying that she should pick colours with the origin of their meaning and choose which best suited their lords personality. Eventually they'd created a well enough bouquet for their lord, in the center was yellow daisies and pink sakura but the outer was a white layer of apple blossoms and jasmine flowers. They both agreed that this most certainly suited their lore for he was graceful, strong and held his emotions like the colour white structured and the form of the jasmine blended in with the apple blossoms created a tight effect, representing that their lord was never untruthful and honest. The middle of the bouquet however represented Sesshoumaru without his mask on, still graceful yet more caring, pink as the colour of love, the yellow daises however represented the joy their lord held when he was around those he cared. The bunch of flowers they'd chosen indeed represented their lord in many ways and forms. Grinning cheerfully Rin hugged Jaken for his help and ran off into the main hall to await her lords return. When she arrived within the halls she saw that her lord and Kagome was back. Smiling she waved at them, Kagome waving back smiling too.

~ ~ - ~ ~

When they'd neared the palace, Sesshoumaru had shook Kagome awake so she was able to talk to Rin. Kagome looked onward after thanking Sesshoumaru and waved towards Rin who stood there awaiting their return, holding yet another bouquet for her most favourite youkai in the world.

Soon the youkai and miko landed within the main hall, Kagome was gently released by Sesshoumaru suddenly realizing something. Why could Rin be able to pick flowers if it was winter, turning to ask Sesshoumaru he automatically knew her question and answered before she could even ask.

"Rin enjoys flowers, so this Sesshoumaru made a garden and asked a fairy youkai to bless the garden with immortality, she did as I asked and lives within this Sesshoumaru's castle as my repayment. She is a hanyou but not half mortal. In fact she is half kitsune and half inuyoukai." explained Sesshoumaru as Kagome looked on astonished.

"Oh, what's her name?" asked Kagome as Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Rin, may I look at that bouquet you've created?" requested Sesshoumaru as the onnanoko gratefully shoved the floral bunch into his awaiting hands. Smiling Sesshoumaru plucked a jasmine flower and held it in front of Kagome.

"Do you know what type of flower this is Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru as the miko smiled.

"Hai it's a Matsurika (jasmine flower) or you could say Jasumin, Sesshoumaru is the fairy's name Jasumin?" suggested the miko as he nodded.

"Yes Kagome her name is Jasumin, you are very sharp with such names. May I ask why?" requested Sesshoumaru, Kagome smiled.

"When my father was alive he taught me the names of most flowers and how to recognize them. Matsurika or Jasumin is the white, spring flower used for brewing of tea or for the crushing of certain bathing oils. It is indeed special to see it grow during winter, like my father said, the Matsurika has a complexion to the snow and therefore it's beauty contrasts the setting of shiroi (white)." explained the miko her eyes becoming full of sadness at the memory, her father was dead and it was all her fault.

~ ~ - Flashback - ~ ~

"Daddy, where are you daddy!" shouted Kagome as she ran out of the house and into the stormy weather. Her dad always came home at midnight and no one except for her father knew she got up to wait for him so that he may tuck her in bed again; it was a cold, stormy night and there had been warnings of electric failure along with lightning hits. Kagome being so young had been oblivious to such information, carrying her teddy through the pouring rain she saw her daddy coming up the stairs who told her to not move but Kagome didn't listen and ran towards her father in joy, little did she know that one of the electric wires had fallen and just as it was about to hit her little, fragile form, she was pushed away by her father's strong arms as he received the electric shock, his body burning under the waves as lightning struck the cord, sending another volt of electric current into his body, Kagome watched as his eyes lost the life in them. Kagome cried out her father's name but he never answered, screaming she ran back inside the house and woke up her mother who was sleeping near Souta's cot.

Soon she and her mother were both hurtling towards the form of their beloved husband and father.

Crying hysterically, Haruni ran inside to ring the ambulance and fire department, unfortunately and tragically after examining the soiled body they told her he was dead. Kagome ran towards her mother who brought her into a hug and cried, Kagome then cried too. Knowing that she was never to see her father again, dropping the teddy she ran off into her sanctuary, the place she and her father loved, the garden shed. She and her family had cried yet they had been strong and along with the help of Gramps, they were able to stay steady knowing that this is what he would've wanted.

~ ~ - End Of Flashback - ~ ~

Kagome shuddered at the memory and quickly wiped away the tears that dared to fall. Looking up she noticed Rin and Sesshoumaru both were staring at her saddened form. Smiling weakly, Kagome sniffled before running towards Rin and kneeling beside her.

"So Rin you like flowers," the girl beamed at the statement, completely forgetting her question to ask Kagome sama if she was alright.

"Yes Kagome I love flowers, Jaken taught me how to find the right colours and meanings to represent someones personality, like Lord Sesshoumaru's bouquet which we gave him." explained Rin smiling like the ray of sunshine she was, Kagome looked towards the bouquet and nodded.

"I see and you and Jaken were perfectly correct in the colour's choosing and structure of the bouquet for it is Sesshoumaru's replica of personality to it's exact point. Say Rin how about you take Jaken with you and try to figure out the right bouquet for me and when you're done come visit me in my room for I have a couple of surprises for you both." explained Kagome gently as Rin bowed as did Jaken.

"Milord before I leave, your lowly servant wishes to know why you did not tell me it was Inuyasha who was trespassing, for I would've made a much more pleasing punishment for him, eh , milord?" asked Jaken daring a peek towards his lord who was smiling I amusement.

"Jaken, this Sesshoumaru finds what you did sufficient and if he should ever trespass again, I leave the punishment for you to create." answered Sesshoumaru before turning and leading Kagome through the halls to her room where she could unpack her things, Jaken running off to find Rin, wondering what surprise Lady Kagome had for him.

To Be Continued.

I hope you guys enjoyed that, please R & R!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A Silver And Golden Christmas

Hi peeps! I am so happy -twirls around the meadow seeing Sesshoumaru everywhere!- 2 6 Reviews, I say that's a record for me! And Now I must say a big thank you to the following:

Kattana

mesmorizing101

Alice's-Little-Sister

kouga's older woman

seshysgodtetris (especially you!)

hemiyami

chippyshero (especially you too)

Kitsune Diva

&

upside-down-boat (oh boaty how much I thank you, and tetris, and chippy, you have been my biggest email pals and story supporters ever! Oh boaty my friend, my saviour and my special AUSSIE BUDDY!!!! I love you undenyingly forever, my bestest pal just like tetris & chippy!)

So I thank you all for supporting me in this story thus far and yet I have a long way to go and in exactly 4 wks, my updating will become less frequent, via I go back to school UNFORTUNATELY! But I shall keep in touch when possible.

Jazu xoxo ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

Chapter 5 – 'Tis The Ten Days Before Christmas

Kagome had began to tire when they were half-way to her room, inwardly sighing Sesshoumaru abruptly picked her up carefully placing his arm around her form as if cradling a baby although it was actually a fully grown woman. Kagome felt herself drifting towards the peacefulness of sleep but kept herself awake by reminding herself she must unpack first.

Soon they arrived at her quarters, Kagome being lowered to the ground carefully. Her weakened form was not one to be ignored, Sesshoumaru was greatly worried about her due to such a fact. Sighing, Kagome took each bag across to the other side of the room where she began to unpack her belongings. Sesshoumaru watched silently, studying each item carefully; Kagome merely smiled when she saw his stoic examination of the items she had been unpacking.

"Kagome," "Yes." answered the miko, patiently waiting to see what the taiyoukai had to say.

"This Sesshoumaru apologizes for my brother's idiocy. He is unfortunately related to I and has proved he is unworthy of being a Taishou despite the youkai blood which runs through him. He shall be dealt with when possible, you are safe Kagome and will forever be under this Sesshoumaru's protection." assured the inuyoukai, Kagome nodding in appreciation to the demon lord.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru sama." thanked the miko, her eyes sparkling in happiness.

"There is no need to thank me Kagome, my brother's irresponsible behaviour must be dealt with. Unfortunately you became part of such a situation...Kagome," "Hai Sesshoumaru sama." answered the miko, once again patiently waiting for his response.

"May I ask how your father died?" queried the inuyoukai lord cautiously; Kagome nearly choked when inhaling, her mind now a vicious void of memories.

"May I tell you later, it is not a subject I can so easily discuss," "Hai Kagome, you may tell this Sesshoumaru when you are ready." responded Sesshoumaru, his voice still remaining stoic.

"Arigato." thanked Kagome before standing up and walking over towards the lord, her arms folded finely in front of her fragile form.

"Miko, I told you not to thank this Sesshoumaru." reminded Sesshoumaru, his eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"What? Can't a miko thank her lord for protecting her and being so respectful towards her family? I never knew that it wasn't allowed Sesshoumaru." retorted the miko, her arms now placed upon her hips.

Sesshoumaru smirked before walking forward so he now towered over her form except he had his back bent so his mouth was near her ear.

"No Kagome it is acceptable for such to be thankful of but there are more ways then one to thank someone such as I without words being used." whispered Sesshoumaru huskily, Kagome's voice muted as she relished the rare state of Sesshoumaru.

"My you do become silent when you are in such a situation. Do you have any idea what it does to me just to see you blush from myself being so close. Woman you are doing something to this Sesshoumaru and I suggest you don't tell me what pleases you because I am about to find out." ended Sesshoumaru before nuzzling the miko's neck and reaching his tongue out to lick the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Kagome nearly fainted when she felt the smooth, long and wet tongue of Sesshoumaru touch her skin; kami he was good. Moaning she tilted her head to the side as she felt his mouth cover her vein which flowed with her sweet blood. Sesshoumaru smirked at the reaction he caused through the miko; pushing her form gently, they both collapsed onto the large futon, Sesshoumaru kissing his way up her neck slowly until his lips met hers.

It was wonderful, Kagome had never kissed a male before and what this being was doing to her, oh kami she felt as if she was going to melt right there; his lips were soft and warm, while hers were thick and puffy from the ministrations the lord above her was doing.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the shouting of a little girl.

"Darn Sesshoumaru I thought inuyoukai were meant to have good hearing." teased Kagome as Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly, gasping Kagome stood up and fixed herself before opening the door to discuss things with Rin.

"Hello Rin." "Hi Kagome chan." greeted Rin as she beamed.

"Will you come and play with me?" requested Rin as Kagome sighed and knelt before the young one.

"Rin I can't right now but if you come and get me an hour after lunch I should be available, it's just I have much things to discuss including with Sesshoumaru sama so do you understand?" reassured Kagome as Rin nodded smiling slightly before bowing and running off in pursuit of Jaken.

Looking on smiling Kagome brought her fingers up to her delicate lips before she was suddenly tackled to the futon, the shoji already closed and locked.

"Have I showed you my appreciation yet my lord because it seems you have still been doing everything for me." stated Kagome, her breath hot and musky.

Chuckling lightly, Sesshoumaru rolled over to allow the miko to have her taste. Licking her dry lips, Kagome placed her mouth upon his, enjoying the tingling sensation which shivered through their bodies. Deciding that he was going to go further and taste the miko above him more, Sesshoumaru pushed his tongue onto Kagome's lips, licking them until she moaned in greeting as his wet muscle entered the miko's warm, slithery cave. Soon they were battling playfully with each other's tongues, Kagome's abdomen coiling in excitement.

Unfortunately Kagome was only human so she soon found herself out of breath; panting, she held herself whilst Sesshoumaru became hypnotized by her heaving chest.

"Oh kami." muttered the miko as she leaned her head on the inuyoukai's chest.

"He cannot help you now miko." purred Sesshoumaru as Kagome moaned and felt him nuzzle her hair softly.

Sesshoumaru's cold and harsh existence was a fake, a mere mask to protect him from unwanted business but the miko which lay above him was definitely not unwanted business. Little did he know of the present she had got for him when he had discussed things with her mother. And little did he know about this miko at all but he didn't care, no he now had received the greatest present of all, a kiss from the miko, although there was no mistletoe, there was still the lovely, sexy woman who had kissed him. 'Tis the ten days before Christmas and the two had already kissed. What will be in store for the two lovers next? Neither knew but soon it will be the nine days before Christmas.

To Be Continued

Jazu:Yeah I know really short but it was the best I could muster between all of that cleaning! Well please R&R! LOL I know they finally kissed! YIPEE!!!

Sesshou: I do not know that woman.

Jazu: Sesshoumaru sama, Western Lords do not tell lies and unless you want me to get Jakotsu to fall in love with you, tape record him trying to kiss you and showing it to Inuyasha, I suggest you refrain from insulting me!

LOL BYE BYE!!!

Wuv Jazu xoxo /'.'\


	6. Chapter 6

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Hello my fellow readers! Yes I know the update took a while but I'm either am back at school or near it, depends on when I updated the next chapter! LOL! Anyways I give a big thanks to you all especially chippyshero, sesshysgodtetris and upside-down-boat! Speaking of her I need you my fellow fans to READ THE FOLLOWING STORIES of hers because SHE'S DESPERATE!! They are:

Kagome Chooses Another

&

Join Me

They are both AWESOME!!! LOL!

Anyways please enjoy and R&R!!!

Jazu xoxo

**Chapter 6 – 'Tis The Nine Days Before Christmas**

!!!~!!!Lime!!!~!!!

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had shortly resumed their musings once the little onnanoko called Rin had left. After being tackled to the futon, their exploring of one another's body became immensely active. Already Sesshoumaru's haori was among the pile of removed attire, along with Kagome's kimono as her short yukata remained upon her body.

Kagome moaned in between pants as the lord traced his tongue along the lining of her collar bone. Her skin was delicious and that was what Sesshoumaru had contemplated it to be, simply exotic and undeniably delicious. Kissing his lips to her jaw, his hands reached inside her yukata to rub against the soft mounds which were bound by a long white cloth.

"Oh…Se…Sesshou…mmm…so…good." praised the miko, her inner thighs feeling heated as her core became wet in arouse; straight after those words his hands plunged between her thighs as his fingers slid into the soaked melds of flesh.

"Oh yes." shouted Kagome, fortunately a barrier had been placed around them to prevent the knowledge of the sounds or scent that were coming from the room which the two made love in. With one hand working on the lower part of the miko, Sesshoumaru used his other to untie the yukata's obi as the miko slowly shuffled the gown from her body; her figure now half naked as the cloth still bound together her breasts. Bringing his claws to the binding cloth, he shred the attire from the miko; Kagome instantly realizing the situation she was currently in, wanted to cover herself immediately. Feeling her stress Sesshoumaru held her down with his chest laying above hers.

"Do not cover yourself from me Kagome, relax, I will not push you to do anything you are not ready for, mating requires both lovers to be intimate with _both _enjoying it's pleasure." assured the inuyoukai as his left hand plunged a finger into her tight entrance, the miko letting out a loud and long moan of ecstasy.

"See, do you feel frightened anymore…Ka-go-me?" asked the demon huskily as the miko mustered a shake of her head, far too drunk from the toxic sounds of his voice as he teased her curved body.

"I see," mused Sesshoumaru before diving his mouth in between her drenched folds, lapping the moistness which she so freely gave him as if giving money to the poor.

He was in heaven it was a wonder for why the hanyou had chosen the jewel over the little vixen he was currently tasting. She was..how could he say it? The miko, Kagome to him was precious, yes precious was the best assumption he could use for now but maybe, just maybe, he would eventually say those precious words to her. Only time could tell when his confessions would explode from those lips of his but for now, Sesshoumaru was going to focus on his present and nothing else.

Feeling the miko shake upon his mouth, he fiddle his fingers into her entrance; and suddenly she erupted, juices flowing into the hungry demon as her body became weak from his ministrations. Sighing in bliss, the miko wrapped her arms around the lord as he lay on her right, exposed, breast.

After a few minutes, the miko felt energetic once again as she slowly kissed Sesshoumaru's forehead, soon she was straddling his waist as her mouth kissed his in a gentle motion. Moaning at her contact, he lay there as still as a doll, as if his limbs had been numbed all over. Glad for his behaviour and reaction to her lips, she moved lower and as she reached her destination, her mouth covered his tip as the demon moaned loudly. It seemed the 'mini lord' enjoyed that too as it hardened under her hands touch. Feeling glad with herself she continued to tease it until a large amount of bitter, thick, liquid exploded into her mouth as she attempted to swallow every bit of it, gulping down the last bit she moved up to face the panting lord, her mouth attaching itself to his lips, allowing them both to taste each other's liquid.

!!!~!!!End Of Lime!!!~!!!

Soon they became breathless and collapsed upon the pillows as their hands intertwined, a buzzing current felt as they did so. Never had either demon nor miko felt so...peaceful or overjoyed in all of their life. Soon they both fell into a desirable nap, their bodies pressed against each other as his arms embraced her.

~~-~~

Jaken had been playing with Rin all morning and as he sensed one of the castles messagers run towards him, he sighed in relief.

"Jaken, the trespasser has been spotted not far from the castle what shall we do?" asked the messager who was also a guard.

The kappa put a finger to the side of his head as he scratched it in thought, what would he do? Suddenly a very sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

"Rin go get Ah-Un and then go seek out Kyoto for it is your bathing time." ordered Jaken as the child bowed and scurried away.

Laughing at his plan, Jaken began to cackle in excitement. Poor Inuyasha, he though the net was bad, he had no idea that he had just met another unfortunate wrath of the imp Jaken.

It was soon to be eight days before Christmas and as the hanyou had placed himself in danger and made his relation with the miko worse, Sesshoumaru had discovered a feeling he had long wanted but hadn't realized it, love.

To Be Continued.

Jazu: I know it wasn't that long and the update took forever but I'm sick with a bad cold, have just finished my first week back at school and already have a cold coming on when it's my weekend! So yes my life I say partially sucks at the moment, now I beg of you to read the following fanfiction,

Join Me by upside-down-boat

She is a very good friend of mine and needs more readers for that story! Also if you guys like Vampire books and are tired of waiting around for more on Twilight, you all should read the novel called Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, she is awesome and I love this series. The next two books are called Frostbite and Shadow Kiss, her fourth book comes out in August and is called Blood Promise.

My favourite characters are Dimitri, Rose, Christian and of course Adrian! If any f you have read it, talk to me! I want to know what others who read my fanfics think and I may consider writing one about VA!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	7. Chapter 7

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Hello tomodachi yet it is I Jazu chan blessing you with another chapter for this fanfiction! ENJOY!!

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

**Chapter 7 - 'Tis The Eight Days Before Christmas**

Jaken quickly hopped upon Ah-Un, his eyes hooded in thought. Soon he arrived at his destination, his mind was full of the revision for his plan and now he would put it into action. Ah-Un snorted as they sensed the hanyou coming towards where they stood. Jaken immediately grabbed hold of the staff of two heads, muttering incantations as he did so. Soon a massive green light encased all around a one mile radius from where Jaken and Ah-Un stood.

The youkai waited patiently and sure enough, a loud scream and feral growl was heard, poor Inuyasha, he just had to fall for yet another trap in his search for the wench.

Walking to where the hanyou lay, his body paralyzed, Jaken grinned.

"Inuyasha, you dare to try trickery in my master's lands. You have once again befallen to his humble servant, I Jaken will now live up to my word to my lord, you will be punished." stated the imp, hoisting the hanyou roughly upon Ah-Un's back.

Inuyasha grunted in pain when he felt the sharp talons of Jaken's webbed hands sink into his skin, Jaken merely smirked as he saw the look of pain streak across the hanyou's face.

~ - ~ - ~

The two lovers soon awoke from their relaxing nap, Sesshoumaru's head still resting upon Kagome's naked breast. Yawning, the miko stretched her tired limbs, the inuyoukai grunting at her sudden movement as his head shifted to lie beside Kagome's waist. Smirking Kagome ran her fingers through his silky silver hair, a purr rumbling from Sesshoumaru's chest, how could he resist, her hands were smooth and warm like an innocent child's, her laugh was like listening to an angel's voice, how could he complain to such a beautiful awakening.

Suddenly their romantic activities were interrupted as a loud screaming of a certain hanyou sounded throughout the castle. Growling Sesshoumaru quickly stood from the futon, dressing into his royal haori and hakama. Kagome slowly sitting up as she gently rubbed her eyes, looking up as she saw Sesshoumaru kneel down in front of her. Watching his face in interest she moaned as he chuckled, his voice a heaven's song to hear.

"Unfortunately Jaken caught Inuyasha sooner than I expected so now I must leave to go sought out the hanyou. I will meet you in the Matsurika garden later, don't worry Kyoto will show you the way. But for now a goodbye kiss sits well with I." explained Sesshoumaru before he gently pressed his lips to the miko's.

Unfortunately for Kagome it ended far too soon, she sighed as she watched the taiyoukai of the western lands fade with the wind, disappearing from the room he once kissed the miko in, Kagome collapsed to the futon as she snuggled into the sheets, Sesshoumaru's scent still evidently strong, how could she forget something so divine after all the scent of raspberries and apple blossoms with forest pine was not easily forgotten.

~ - ~ - ~

Sesshoumaru entered the dungeons, harshly slamming the door yet a smirk was upon his face as he walked towards the cell which his rival brother sat in. When he stopped in front of Inuyasha, not hiding his scent, the hanyou snarled.

"Sesshoumaru." spat Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to slits at the hanyou.

"You dare speak disrespectful words to I who is lord of these lands **little brother**, I thought I taught you better, obviously you are still far too stupid to understand." mused the lord as another snarl ripped from Inuyasha's mouth, blood lust highly visible within the hanyou's eyes.

"Snarl all you want Inuyasha, it will do you no good. You will never leave this cell and as long as I choose, you will stay here and rot to your death. It's sad, I found you to be growing stronger yet it seems your greed for the shikon revealed your true identity. **Worthless**." stated the lord turning as he went to leave the cells before a grin spread across his face, stopping once he turned around and looked at his pitiful half-brother,

"oh and Inuyasha, thank you for leaving Kagome, she is rather delicious and will soon be mine. Also if it weren't for you all youkai kind would slowly die throughout the next 500 years, yet since you brought the miko to me I thank you hanyou. She will now save all of our kind and now she is **mine**." ended the lord before swiftly leaving the dungeons, the only trace of his existence was the scent he'd marked in front of Inuyasha, it was Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's scent from their lustful doings.

Growling Inuyasha punched the ground.

"Dammit." muttered the hanyou before one of the guards who'd had enough of his snarling, knocked him unconscious.

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Yeah that was the next chappie, sorry but I can't write anymore cuz I go to bed soon and I'm extremely tired. Please be so kind to REVIEW this story for me, I really need to know how my fellow readers think, give me some ideas too I have not planned this whole story and am open for suggestions, I apologize about the chapter's length but I did this during my free time and have other fanfics I must work on too! Be glad that it was this one I updated upon!

Ja ne!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	8. Chapter 8

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Hello tomodachi yet it is I Jazu chan blessing you with another chapter for this fanfiction! ENJOY!!

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Matsurika – Jasmine Flower

Inuyoukai – Dog Demon

**Chapter 8 - 'Tis The Seven Days Before Christmas**

Kagome had bathed, eaten and even talked to Rin, she now currently waited patiently for her demon lord to make his appearance within the matsurika garden. Twirling her hair between her fingers, she gently sided it to her left shoulder, plucking a stray jasmine, she carefully placed it behind her right ear. Smiling she stood to her full self, he had finally arrived, his aura light in it's usual state of calmness.

He walked to her, standing a mere inch from her wonderful body which had his scent mixed with hers. Growling possessively Kagome's hands and legs twitched at the sound, it was wonderful and extremely arousing. Looking down to see his miko in arouse made him smile with male pride.

"Hello my little Kagome." greeted Sesshoumaru before bending down to capture her lips with his, a sensual feeling bonded between them.

Slowly and softly Kagome placed her hands within Sesshoumaru's long silver mane, brushing her hands through the silk tendrils. When it came to kissing neither of them were dominant, both wished to please themselves and each other. The lord broke apart their mouths, trailing hot sweet kisses down her neck, stopping when he heard her moan. Looking up the sight he was greeted with was beautiful, her lips were pulled up into a smile, her eyes were hooded and her neck was tilted to the right, creating a wonderful greeting for his mouth to wander there. Growling softly again he moved his mouth upon her left side of her neck, her flesh becoming goosebumps, slowly he stopped his ministrations. Standing up to his correct figure he wrapped his long arms around her waist, the two swaying with the wind lightly, dancing to the sounds of nature.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes," answered the lord, curious to what his miko wished to say.

"In my time we have a celebration called Christmas, I was wondering if I could share that with you and the pups this year, besides now that Inuyasha has been taken care of I wish to go home, luckily he'd come to your lands again, I am able to see my family again." explained Kagome, Sesshoumaru quietly pondered over her question before he turned the miko in his arms around so that she could see his face.

"You may Kagome." replied the inuyoukai as he felt his miko tilt her head upwards and kiss him strongly in appreciation.

Removing her mouth from his she beamed, her face was lightly flushed from their recent love making yet her eyes were light chestnuts coated in honey.

"Arigato." whispered Kagome as the two embraced, once again swaying to the jovial wind, their hair wavy like the ocean's seas.

Tonight would be the last day she would miss her family, for tomorrow she would visit her family and by tomorrow there would be only seven day left, much was to be done and yet the miko pondered over one thing, how would Sesshoumaru take to the mistletoe?

To Be Continued

Yes I know that was short but I did this in my own spare time of morning before school and I must leave shortly so you can understand my intentions was to give you a small treat, I promise to attempt in making the next chapter longer but it will be hard, I promise when holidays come you will be able to read long chapters for once!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	9. Chapter 9

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Hi tomodachi this is Jazu chan uploading another chapter for you own pleasure! LOL, also I beg you to read the stories from the following authors profiles, they are wonderful and need more reviews oh and if at least one person doesn't I won't continue this story until someone has, yes I am evil but I am doing the follow readers a favour! They are:

elemaental573

&

Houkakyou

So read them! LOL, now please enjoy this chapter well party one of it, the second part I will add in good time!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Youkai – demon

Ningen - human

**Chapter 8 - 'Tis The Six Days Before Christmas Part 1**

The two had retired to Sesshoumaru's futon for the night, slowly as he watched her chest heave when she inhaled , he became lost by her form, remembering what he had dreamed, the fear she had faced, never would he let such a thing happen to her again. He closed his eyes to the beating of her heart, it''s song lulling him to a deeply encased sleep.

~ - ~ - ~

He quickly ran to the outskirts of the forest, his chest heaving in pants as he ran into the clearing, tears impaled his flustered yet miserable cheeks. It was then he knew he was within Kagome's body again, replaying one of her traumatic memories.

"Why did he do that, haven't I already suffered enough! Why Inuyasha, why do you love her and love me because I look like her! Why? Wasn't it enough to lose my father? Why!" cried the miko, Sesshoumaru mouthing the lips as he felt his hands move from his face, his eyes wide as he stared up at the sky.

"Why?" he whispered yet soon asll went black until another light came into vision.

He was waiting at the entrance of the door to the home at Kagome's shrine, his legs ached from standing there for so long. Hearing as thunder crashed from outside he felt the miko's hesitance to run outside, yet as she covered herself in smooth, rubber material, he felt as she ran outside into the darkened storm.

"Daddy, where are you daddy!" he felt himself shout as he ran out of the house and into the stormy weather. He felt the miko shiver as the wind swept at her face harshly. It was a cold, stormy night and there had been warnings of electric failure along with lightning hits. Sesshoumaru assuming that Kagome being so young had been oblivious to such information, carrying the teddy through the pouring rain he saw a man who he figured to be her father, coming up the stairs who told Kagome to not move but he noticed Kagome didn't listen and ran towards her father in joy, yet little did she know that one of the electric wires had fallen and just as it was about to hit her little, fragile form, she was pushed away by her father's strong arms as he received the electric shock, his body burning under the waves as lightning struck the cord, sending another volt of electric current into his body, Sesshoumaru watched as his eyes lost the life in them. Kagome cried out her father's name but he never answered, as she screamed he felt her body shake as she ran back inside the house and woke up her mother who was sleeping near Souta's cot.

Soon she and her mother were both hurtling towards the form of their beloved husband and father.

Crying hysterically, Sesshoumaru watched as her mother, Haruni, ran inside. Kagome followed her mother who brought her into a hug and cried, Kagome then cried too. It was then Sesshoumaru knew she understood that she was never to see her father again, dropping the teddy he felt as Kagome ran off into the garden shed. He watched as darkness once again surrounded him, a slow flute playing soothed him.

Another tunnel of light he entered quickly as he was once again in Kagome's era, watching he saw as she shed tears, this time not in Kagome's body but a ghostly figure standing beside her shaken form.

"How cruel! Inuyasha has no heart, how could he say that! I give him everything and he tells me that it was my fault father's dead! Why?" whispered the miko as Sesshoumaru watched in vain.

It seems that his brother was indeed heartless so why did she remain at his side?

"Kagome?" questioned Haruni as the miko quickly wiped her tears before opening the door to greet her mother.

"Dear what's wrong?" asked the miko's mother, the one who Sesshoumaru could see was pure like Kagome.

"Inu...Inuyasha, he said it was my fault father died." answered the miko as Sesshoumaru growled, he was sure that when he awoke from this nightmare he would make the hanyou pay.

"Maybe Inuyasha was upset Kagome. Didn't he lose his father too? Maybe he is lost like you once were. Just be patient Kagome, he will learn to become calm one day, just as you my little one did too. We all lose something but it is what we protect that helps us to become stronger, Inuyasha probably blames himself for his father's death and feel it was useless because he is only half-demon and he feels that everyone despises him. He probably feels hurt because you were grieving over someone that wasn't him. Maybe he just needs time to understand things, now don't shed tears sweetheart, come I will make us some tea." exclaimed Haruni as her daughter smiled.

"Arigato okaasan." thanked Kagome before allowing her mom to embrace her exhausted form.

This was what the miko had gone through. Inuyasha surely had no heart, allowing her to only weep over him, it was pathetic. He felt guilt sink in the pit of his stomach, was it his fault Inuyasha behaved so? Was it his influence that the hanyou should act so? Soon the guilt became stronger.

"No I will speak to him and get answers, darn you Inuyasha." cursed Sesshoumaru before he closed his eyes and entered the realm of dreams, leaving the nightmare she had just faced behind.

Once he opened them he found himself in a field of flowers with a beautiful stream drifting beneath a wooden bridge. This time instead of seeing Kagome, he saw his brother, yet Inuyasha was younger, a pup to be more exact. He watched carefully as the hanyou picked up a wandering ball and ran to the other ningen, begging for them to play yet they resented him and cursed him with cruel words, one of them his most favourite he found himself calling Inuyasha, 'half-breed'. Walking slowly he followed Inuyasha run across the wooden bridge only to halt near a woman, he watched as inuyasha abandoned the ball and ran up to the woman.

"Mother!" he screamed running up to the beautiful princess who his father had come to love, what was her name...ah yes Izayoi he believed it to be.

"What's a half-breed?" he heard Inuyasha ask as his eyes widened in astonishment.

Carefully watching he saw the woman collapse to the ground as she embraced her son, tears staining her face in grief because of what was to come for her son.

The light once again faded yet this time he entered yet another tunnel, when he arrived he was in a bed chambers and looking to who lay on the futon his eyes widened a fraction, Inuyasha lay across a woman yet this woman was much older.

"Inuyasha my son, you must be brave for me. Now run my boy, I can only hold them off for so long. Goodbye my son." whispered the woman as one of her servants quickly ushered the boy out of the room, Inuyasha crying in agony, hearing her whispers to the guards as she took her last breath before she died.

"M...mother!" screamed Inuyasha in agony whilst the servant dragged him away from the palace and into the forest.

Soon the lady let go of his arm and gently embraced him.

"I am sorry but there is little I can do, you must run and never stop running Inuyasha. You are wanted by both ningen and youkai yet there is little I can do to protect you. When ever you are being pursued you must run and hide, I am sorry that this is the life you must live but one day it will all change, for now go Inuyasha, your life is in danger if you stay here. I give you these belongings of your mother, keep them safe and never allow them to fall into other's hands, now go!" shouted the woman as Inuyasha ran quickly, his small form blending into the forest.

Sesshoumaru watched astonished, soon he was placed in another dark void only to enter into another forest, watching he saw Inuyasha run as hard as he could, many youkai in pursuit of him. Soon the hanyou came to the edge of a cliff, climbing down he descended into a small cave, curling into a ball and m,asking his scent he hid, tears shed across his face in fright, it was now Sesshoumaru understood why he was who he was. Inuyasha had suffered and he had only made it worse, darkening his heart to an extent so far that the hanyou was now depressed with grief and has become greedy in the desire for power.

~ - ~ - ~

He awoke suddenly, sweat covered his brow as Kagome looked at him with concern.

"Sesshoumaru are you alright?" she asked worry embed into her tone.

"I must go see Inuyasha, you and I will talk later, prepare for in two hours we leave." explained Sesshoumaru before he quickly dressed and left the sunlit room, his directions to that of the dungeons. Yes he was curious and now felt extremely guilty, Sesshoumaru desired something else now, the desire to help his brother regain his light and see hope for once in his miserable life.

To be Continued.

Well that was 5 pages so I hope you enjoyed it a lot, I will update when I can but please review and tell me what you think also I thank all of you who have supported me throughout this story, only a couple of chapters remain and this story will come to it's end, I know sad but I can always have a sequel! LOL!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	10. Chapter 10

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Hey all! Yep this is part 2 and it's a long one! I hope you enjoy it also thank you Esha Napoleon for reading those fanfics! I love you for it and am so grateful! Here is the next chapter tomodachi and fellow readers!

Enjoy!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Miko – Priestess

Houshii – Monk

Youkai – Demon

Shippo – Tail

Kattana – Japanese sword

Hanyou – Half-demon

Inu – Dog

Onsen – Hot springs

**Chapter 10 - 'Tis The Six Days Before Christmas Part 2**

Sesshoumaru entered the dark and glim dungeon, his head held tall yet his eyes were those of regret, what had he done? It was his fault, his little brother had suffered so much and now, all of the hatred he once felt towards Inuyasha had changed into that of grief.

Slowly he walked, going further down the crimson hallway, it's grey walls crying in agony, the pitiful sounds of mourning prisoners encasing him in waves. Soon he stood outside the hanyou's door, his eyes filled with golden sadness, it was his fault.

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha scarcely his face bruised and swollen from the abuse his guards had placed upon him.

"It's my fault." stated Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha looking at him in confusion and shock, since when was his elder brother one to admit his wrong doings.

"You are as you are because of what I did and treated you as." exclaimed Sesshoumaru his eyes downcast with guilt, Inuyasha frowned.

"Stop it Sesshoumaru I don't want to hear it!" shouted Inuyasha, backing himself away from the cage as he curled up into a miserable ball, his hands pressed tightly across his ears.

"It is my fault Inuyasha, little brother, I am sorry." apologized the inuyoukai before he opened the cage and knelt in front of his younger brother, his hand reaching out slowly yet Inuyasha dodged it quickly his face scared as tears streamed down his usually strong-willed face.

"I said stop it!" whimpered the hanyou, his face burying itself between his knees, his whole body shaking.

"I won't Inuyasha, I have made a grave mistake which involved you becoming this, a great hanyou reduced to nothing because his eldest brother let wrong judgment blind him of the suffering his youngest brother was facing all alone. I once envied you Inuyasha, you were free, not tied to your father's duties yet what I did not see was the imprisonment others forced upon you. I was one of them and for that I apologize but I will not see my brother shrivel up into nothing, you are strong, stronger than you believe and I wish for you to be happy and proud like you once were, I wish for your suffering to permanently end and that I will help you accomplish, are you ever able to forgive me?" asked Sesshoumaru softly before finally kneeling before his brother, his hand touching the hanyou's cheek gently as Inuyasha cried more, soon the hanyou nodded before he collapsed into his elder brother's arms.

"I...forgive you." answered Inuyasha before falling unconscious his arms lightly touching the shoulders of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood, his brother cradled within his arms as he quietly left the dungeon, his stepping smooth and silent. Inuyasha had forgiven him, it was something Sesshoumaru was thankful for.

"Father I have something to protect, it is not only Kagome and Rin, it is also Inuyasha, I will protect him now because you could not. Forgive me father." whispered Sesshoumaru as he stood outside the dungeons, a strong wind encircling he and his brother as if it were his father's spirit thanking him in an embrace.

~ - ~ - ~

Myouga had indeed told the miko's friend of her befalling and what she had been entrusted with when she was sent back five hundred years in the past. They had all agreed to accompany him to Sesshoumaru's palace in the Western Lands. Already it had been a week and the group had grown tired from the constant traveling, how had Kagome ran so fast unless, Inuyasha had attempted his stealing of the jewel outside the Western Lands in hopes of his brother killing Kagome for trespassing which would be just like him. Every thought within the group was that of worry until this morning that is. They had received yet another message from Sesshoumaru yet this time they smiled in relief, Kagome and Inuyasha were both okay and it was all because of Sesshoumaru sama. Maybe the cold-hearted demon lord they once knew him to be had changed, indeed this seemed to be a fair conclusion.

"So Kagome's okay?" asked Shippo in surprise.

"Hai Shippo both Inuyasha and Kagome are fine, in fact in the letter Seshoumaru had explained that he was taking Kagome home again but that they would return to the palace this evening so if we move quickly today we should make it there before dawn and then we can see Kagome again." explained Sango, Shippo shouting his delight before quickly hugging Sango's neck in his happiness, he would see her, Kagome his friend and mother, he would see her!

~ - ~ - ~

Kagome had quickly bathed and packed what gifts she had for her family, she would see them today, she was excited and euphoric of such, she couldn't ever thank Sesshoumaru enough for all he had done, she knew she had feelings towards him but thought of it as friendship until now, she knew that tonight she would tell him. Smiling slightly her face looked down at her hands, she didn't regret regrowing back his arm and she felt so happy that was until she remembered how he had appeared this morning, she was worried now. What had happened to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? She hoped everything was okay. Walking into the room where she and Sesshoumaru usually slept she was not expecting to see Inuyasha lying beneath the covers of another futon placed next to theirs. Especially since Sesshoumaru knelt by his side, checking his forehead as he gently swiped the cool cloth over Inuyasha's forehead.

"Kagome come here." stated Sesshoumaru as she complied, walking to his side, fear rolling off her in massive swirls of energy.

"Calm down he will not and cannot harm you, he has changed and it was by my apology to him that he became such. It is my fault Inuyasha was who he was." said Sesshoumaru quietly, Kagome cupping his cheeks as she looked towards him gently.

"I know Sesshoumaru and he could never have wanted anymore than what I know you will do for him from now on, he loves you and cares for you yet never showed it, both of you had been blinded but now...now you can both see the positive things in life." stated Kagome a smile gracing her lips as Sesshoumaru embraced her, his nose nuzzling her hair as he sighed.

"Arigato." thanked Sesshoumaru as he held her gently.

Soon they broke their embrace as Sesshoumaru nodded to her,

"wait in the gardens, I will be there soon, I must quickly arrange things with my servants before I leave." explained Sesshoumaru, the miko nodding before she rushed outside the door, following the pathways to the garden she knew so well.

~ - ~ - ~

No sooner than she had arrived at the garden, Seshoumaru was there.

"How's Inuyasha?" she asked in curiosity.

"He fares well, do not worry, I have spoken my word and plan to remain holding onto the promise." assured Sesshoumaru before he swooped the miko within his arms, carefully being cautious of cutting her with his claws.

"Okay Sesshi kun I believe you." answered Kagome, snuggling further into mokomoko, it's softness alluring.

Sesshoumaru rumbled a purr, it's vibrations emitting loudly from his chest. Kagome sighed and sank further into him, her breath lightly hitting the crook of his neck. Leaning down he softly nuzzled her temple before they softly, swiftly and quickly rose into the blue sky atmosphere, their hair blowing in spirals as the velocity drew them quickly towards their destination.

As the blue light of the well encased them, Sesshoumaru felt his whole life flash before his eyes. Once they stood inside the well Kagome was shocked to see the night sky.

"Sesshoumaru we're not home why?" asked the miko as Sesshoumaru sniffed the air.

"No Kagome we...," his sentence suddenly shortened as he sniffed the air.

It couldn't be, why would he be here, no it wasn't possible.

"Father."

~ - ~ - ~

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, his vision bleary before he finally removed the sleep from his eyes, groaning he cautiously sat up, his muscles twisting and twitching in pain by the movement. Why had he teased those guards again? It certainly wasn't worth it, then again, he now had a family, deciding that he would sacrifice any and everything if he had to to get a family he smiled and decided to ponder no more on the subject. Suddenly the door was shoved open as a beautiful inuyoukai walked in, her soft bottle green eyes caring as her blonde hair swayed to the outdoor breeze which floated into the room, the scents wonderful and sweet.

"Inuyasha sama, Sesshoumaru sama has asked for me to be your carer today, is there anything you need?" she asked kindly as Inuyasha shook his head out of his daze.

"Uh...not really, tell me, what is your name?" asked Inuyasha, the female inuyoukai smiled softly.

"Kyoto, my name is Kyoto." answered the inuyoukai, a smile gracing her lips, her longs ebony lashes adorning her face and making her eyes even more mysterious.

"Kyoto, it's unusual, I've never heard of that name before." commented Inuyasha, Kyoto laughing in amusement.

"No it's not and neither am I." she responded euphoric that Sesshoumaru had spared his brother after all he was quite handsome and his openly truthful attitude amused her to no ends.

"Say Inuyasha, do you wish to bathe in the onsen, Sesshoumaru sama may have cleaned your face to it's purity but you body doesn't seem to be perfectly clean." stated Kyoto as Inuyasha blushed before nodding his head.

"Hai I would but...," "But what?" she asked curious by the second.

"I can't move." stated Inuyasha as Kyoto chuckled humorously.

"No need to worry, I will have two guards carry you," explained Kyoto before disappearing in search of two guards and a silken stretcher.

"Hmm...she's nice." mused the hanyou before groaning as he fell onto the ground, now he really wished he hadn't provoked those guards.

~ - ~ - ~

"What did you say?" asked Kagome, her eyes widening in astonishment.

"How can he be here? Your father's dead isn't he?" asked Kagome as Sesshoumaru leaped them both from the well.

As they landed another inuyoukai appeared, his power emitting from him in waves, Sesshoumaru growled in anger.

"Father it is impolite to challenge your son when he does not wish to." stated Sesshoumaru as the other inuyoukai backed down.

"I didn't recognize you Sesshoumaru, how come you look and smell different?" asked Inutaishou studying his son in confusion.

"I think I can help you there." complied Kagome before stepping out from behind Seshoumaru.

"We aren't from this time, tell me Inutaishou sama, exactly how old is your son Sesshoumaru sama?" asked the miko as Inutaishou pondered over the question.

"The Sesshoumaru I know of is one thousand and three hundred and twenty-five human years old or around eleven youkai years." stated Inutaishou as Kagome nodded.

"Sesshi kun, tell your father how old you currently are." encouraged Kagome as Inutaishou chuckled in amusement, his face in hysterics.

"Oh Sesshi kun, that's a good one m'dear. I am shocked my son hasn't cut your head off for such!" exclaimed Inutaishou as Kagome laughed nervously.

"This Sesshoumaru is two thousand and five hundred human years or nineteen youkai years to be more specific." exclaimed the inuyoukai as Inutaishou stopped laughing in amusement.

"Indeed, I see you are from the future, tell me, do you now understand why I will have in future asked you if you had someone to protect?" asked Toga as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Hai father this Sesshoumaru understands perfectly." stated Seshoumaru before lifting an eyebrow as Kagome bit his finger.

"What did I tell you about speaking third person Sesshoumaru!" screeched the miko, her voice partially muffled due to the appendage within her mouth.

"Bite me harder miko, are you curious to see my reaction?" asked Sesshoumaru in amusement as Toga shuddered.

"Definitely from the future, I never thought I'd see a day like this come. My son humoring off with a miko, surely the world is about to come to it's end." stated Inutaishou as Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"I have changed father and it has been for the better." retorted Seshoumaru as his father chuckled.

"Indeed, I am aware of such my son. Unfortunately our time wears thin for my younger version of my son will be seeking me to attempt in killing me yet again." mused Toga as both Kagome and Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise.

"Err...Sesshoumaru I'll meet you back at the well 'kay, don't be too long." stated Kagome before she faded into the forest's depths.

"I am sorry father, I was not the best son as a young pup." stated Seshoumaru as Toga shrugged it off.

"Do not worry my son, I have been reassured for my son will become a great leader one day." answered Toga gently patting his son's back as he allowed Sesshoumaru to lean his head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." whined Sesshoumaru, Toga embracing his son before he lightly nibbled on Sesshoumaru's ear like he would do to his son when he had been the size of his arm.

"Farewell my son." ended Toga before fading into the air quickly.

"Goodbye father." answered Sesshoumaru as he too faded with the wind, the two heading in opposite directions.

Soon he jumped through the well with Kagome as they arrived in her era, sniffing the air Sesshoumaru was able to tell a whole day had passed during their absence and so now there was only a short amount of time until Christmas, Seshoumaru had already forgiven, apologized and forgotten but what lay ahead for him was an even harder challenge, did anyone say Christmas shopping?

It was now the six days before Christmas.

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Well there you have it, the next glorious chapter of my xmas story, I thank you all for your reviews and support, please review, it is much appreciated!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	11. Chapter 11

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Why hello my fellow readers, I am pleased to say that my updates will soon be more often and frequent for the next two weeks because I am soon to be or already am on holidays! I do hope you enjoy this particular chapter, things will get far more citrus-filled soon too! ENJOY! ^.^"

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Ningen – Mortal

Youkai – Demon

Inu – Dog

Miko – Priestess

Oyasumi nasai – Goodnight

Ohayoo Gozaimasu – Good morning

Haru – Spring

Matsurika – Jasmine

Sakura – Cherry Blossom

Yuri - Lily

**Chapter 11 - 'Tis The Five Days Before Christmas**

Their travels had been short and uninterrupted, the sky beaming blue and clear to the white lands below. Kagome shivered involuntary as cold winds swept her stable hair aloft, the chilling pattern slid across her neck as a warm, fluffed object wrapped itself tightly around her like a cocoon.

"Arigato," whispered the miko into the steady, rumbling chest she lay her cheek upon.

"It is nothing, I do not want you sick." answered the silk, baritone voice.

Soon the two were lowering themselves into the depths of the well, it's coolness only temporary before a warm blue light encircled them both in spirals. When the light faded the miko beneath the taiyoukai's arms smiled, she was home. Quickly and cautiously they left the well in pursuit of Kagome's family, the last time she had spoken with them, they were on bad terms with the hanyou but now she was excited and relieved. Sesshoumaru as promised had made everything better, all in his love for her and respect for his father, when Sesshoumaru had told her of his departing with his father Kagome had felt relieved. After they had jumped through the well it had taken them to another time, one a bit further forward where they had landed in a dream of the hanyou's, both were able to visibly see the suffering Inuyasha had been placed within and when they were able to escape the visual nightmares, they were placed directly inside the borders to the Western Lands where the castle Izayoi once lived in lay. After they had flown to the well and now they stood in the miko's era. Her home.

Smiling Kagome took the hand of her beloved and lead him inside the warm house as she left her shoes upon the porch, never once letting go of his hand.

"Mum, Gramps, Souta! I'm back." called the miko softly as a rush of padding footsteps was heard before her whole family appeared in front of her, relief and happiness across all of their faces. Sesshoumaru smiled when the miko was forced to let go of his hand so she may hug her family in welcome. Such warm happiness emitted in the small room that he was glad he and his beast chose her, Kagome was not like any other miko, she was not ordinary and such was not distasteful either. She was sweet in every way possible and he was euphoric that she intended to be his. He now had his own pack and family, all of this he owed to her and what better way to give someone's love in return than to love them back. Forever she would be his and he would never abandon her, ever.

"Umm Sesshoumaru mum just asked if you would like some tea."

Sesshoumaru immediately snapped out of his daze before sweeping his hair over his shoulder gently as his eyes became a molten gold that happiness shone within.

"Hai, it would be most appreciated." replied Sesshoumaru, Haruni, Kagome's mum bowed before departing the room in order to prepare some tea.

"I take it you are pleased to be reunited with your family again."

"Hai. Arigato," thanked Kagome before leaning onto Sesshoumaru's left side, her hands gently stroking through his silver mane that slanted over his right shoulder, the tendrils like silk under the miko's ministrations.

The taiyoukai began to purr his contentment, her hands were soft against his mane and as he knelt down slightly to bury his nose within the crook of her neck, Kagome sighed. He was calming in every way as was his aura, strongly-willed yet peaceful and contained, his golden eyes met hers in a soft glance before they both turned to the comfort of the cushions that were laid around the couch within the cozy lounge room.

Leaning onto his chest, Kagome's breathing soon became restful, Sesshoumaru still purring his euphoria as it lulled the miko to sleep. Closing her eyes, she fell into a well-needed nap. Haruni soon entered carrying a cup of jasmine and cinnamon tea, it's aroma calming to the taiyoukai's nose, gently he took the cup from her hands, lightly sipping it's contents before nodding his thanks.

"Sesshoumaru, I wish to thank you. You protected my dear Kagome very well, tell me, do you intend to mate her?" asked Haruni, her curiosity and well-being for her daughter's future overwhelming.

"I do. I intend to tell her in five days time, when it is the night of the full moon and also apparently the day of a celebration Kagome refers to as Christmas."

Haruni smiled when she saw the distant look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, she and her husband had felt that way too, that being until he lost his life. Her eyes became saddened as she turned to look at the ornament which lay on the coffee table, the little glass rose serving it's purpose, he had created it for her when he found out that the rose or bara was her favourite flower, it's red meaning of love and tenderness, how he described Haruni to be in fact.

_'Lovely and tender is a rose, you Haruni are my rose.'_

Haruni sighed, the passage well-known, it was before they made love and had created Kagome.

Sesshoumaru coming out of his trance noticed Kagome's mother's saddened face.

"You miss your mate don't you," stated Sesshoumaru as Haruni nodded.

"He was everything to me, his kind and strong-willed nature lured me the first time I met him."

Haruni chuckled lightly.

"He always put his family and lives of others before himself no matter how painful, in truth I am proud and glad of him, he died the way he would've wanted to, saving someone else's life before his own. I used to think his desire to help others foolish but now I know better. Do you understand Sesshoumaru?"

The taiyoukai looked at her with a painful expression.

"Hai, my father did the same," replied Sesshoumaru before elegantly sipping the remainder contents of his tea and carefully handing the cup to Haruni.

"Well you two rest, I will wake you up later at say 12' noon, that way you can have something to eat before you go shopping, Kagome will surely want to do such, I will leave you two to rest now."

Haruni departed the room, her feet shuffling lightly across the carpet before she disappeared into around the corner of the arched doorway.

Sesshoumaru sighed before snuffling his nose deep within the crook of her neck and allowing his eyes to close.

~ - ~ - ~

She ran into the clearing, her emotions stoic and curious. Soon she came to a halt, her aura hidden to the extent it pained her, peeking down from the tree she knelt within her eyes widened at what she witnessed, why was she watching a youkai frolicking with a ningen, wait that did not sound like her, as an appendage which seemingly belonged to her, was thrust over her mouth, it was then she realized that this was not her mind nor body, in that short moment she was able to discover the heartbreak he had felt when witnessing his father's betrayal. Her loving, caring, Sesshoumaru had faced such trauma when only the age she was when she saw Inuyasha for the first time, when she had been 15. Feeling his body lurch in disgust, she allowed it to leave the area.

_'Father is truly sick, how dare he betray mother!'_

Kagome immediately recognized the tone, it was his past, the trauma he had felt, the anger, all passed through her. It is now she understood why he felt like such, why he had respected yet hated his father mercilessly. Why he had hated Inuyasha and his foolishness. Why he had hated ningen for so long. Why he had become powerful in order to reattain the respect for his family within the Western Lands. Why he had remained stoic so none could betray him. Looking through those eyes, seeing everything he saw through those eyes made her weep silently for his pain.

Soon she found herself within a black void only to fade into another surrounding light. Opening her eyes, she found a beautiful inuyoukai lying her head upon Sesshoumaru's lap, her eyes moist with tears as she slept, her body shivering from the cold winds that would pass over her pale form. Feeling Sesshoumaru sigh she watched as he bent forwards and kissed the inuyoukai's forehead, watching as said inuyoukai slowly opened her eyes as more tears poured from their golden depths. Pain, it was all she could see, all she could feel when she faced such a saddened face.

"_What did I do to deserve such betrayal Sesshoumaru? What bound your father to her? Were we not a good enough family for he? It is said inuyoukai especially taiyoukai are not to weep at such betrayals but now I find such a saying nonsense. Why my son, why would he do that to us?"_

Kagome watched as several more salty droplets poured from her eyes before she crushed Sesshoumaru in a sobbing hug. She too wept silently, whining at the feelings which raced through her as she watched his mother's pain. Feeling the guilt, confusion, anger and sadness overwhelm Sesshoumaru, only four more words could be heard.

"_I do not know."_

~ - ~ - ~

Sesshoumaru had arose just before noon, his head slightly dazed until a whine escaped her lips. Lifting his head he was shocked to see her crying, the wetness from her eyes increasing.

"Kagome," whispered the taiyoukai, his hand gently shaking her.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome," he said more forcefully, relief washing over him when she abruptly awoke.

"Se...Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome delved into his arms as sobs wracked at her saddened form.

"Why? Why didn't you tell someone of the pain you went through? How could your father do that to you?"

Sesshoumaru became immensely confused until the vision in front of him sank within his mind as ideas jolted through him; here she was, crying in her sleep and when awoken, she was talking to him about his father's betrayal to himself and birth mother. It was then he realized something, she had dreamed of his sad past just as he had done when he slept. Kagome had witnessed his pain and the things his father had done to he and his mother.

Hushing her, he softly ran his claws through her ebony tendrils, feeling her body calm and sigh in relaxation.

"Do not worry Kagome, all of such is within the past, everything has been repaired, I have re-found love and don't tend to let it go at all so stop this indecent crying. It pains me to see you upset," assured Sesshoumaru as Kagome sniffled before lifting herself from his dampened chest.

"I'm sorry, it's just everything was so real and your emotions, I felt every single one of them. It was a nightmare and to believe you survived it, I just don't know how you could've!"

"Do not worry my little miko, you made everything better for this Sesshoumaru now come, where is this bathing room of yours, I do not intend to go do this 'shopping' your mother spoke of with you until I have ridden myself of these sodden tear-soaked clothing, I prefer your scent of happiness, better yet, I prefer your scent of arouse," lightly growled Seshoumaru, Kagome feeling shivers crawl over her neck as his breath blew across it heatedly.

Chuckling, the taiyoukai brought her into his arms before heading up the stairs with Kagome giving him directions to the bathroom before they were both inside the tiled floor room, it's pristine white surfaces calming and a welcomed sight to Kagome. Soon Kagome turned the taps of the bath tub so that hot, steamy water filled it.

Slowly, Kagome stripped, her eyes closed as she felt his hands trace over what was already visible but when he latched his tongue onto her shoulder, her eyes sprung open as a moan eluding from her softened mouth.

Soon their clothing was a forgotten pile on the damp floor, Kagome bent down to turn the handles and shivered as his hot breath landed on her rear, but she was satisfied when the flowing water came to an abrupt stop. Before she could turn around, the demon lord had latched his mouth into her heated core, mewling Kagome pushed back against his tongue which flowed into her deeply. Groaning at her taste, Sesshoumaru grazed his fangs across her lips, his tongue still licking her dry, and his hands squeezed her softened peaks to a near painful extent. Kagome somehow dazed was able to remember the reason they both stood in the bathroom, besides there would be time for that when her family went to an early Christmas party tonight, forcefully removing Sesshoumaru from her person, she slipped into the small tub, waiting patiently for her demon lord to join her.

When he decided he'd rather wait out of the tub until she got herself out of it's water so he could finish what he was doing earlier, Kagome stood and yanked his hair towards the water as she flopped herself back under it's heated substance. Growling playfully, Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, a smirk gracing his lips as she bent forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"My family won't be here tonight so that is when we will resume our 'fun'. For now lets just clean ourselves up so that we can go shopping, after all I have quite a few presents that I need to purchase and I want to be back early tomorrow morning at the palace, I'm sure the Western Lands can survive without their demon lord for a night."

Sesshoumaru slowly slid into the bath and when Kagome finished her musings, he embraced her thoroughly.

"I'm sure my lands will survive perfectly, I am also fairly sure my brother's more mature nature will help keep them safe for now," responded Sesshoumaru, his body relaxing into the heat that surrounded him.

"Hai, for once I can be happy for you both," sighed Kagome as she nuzzled her head into Sesshoumaru's mane, her eyes fluttering close whilst her hands softly rubbed soap onto the inuyoukai's back.

Indeed, she could be happy and so could he, they had a family which shared much love and the best of all things,k they had each other.

~ - ~ - ~

Inuyasha had very much enjoyed his life at the palace so far, to say his elder brother had been spoiled was an understatement, he was treated highly and the respect all within the castle held for Sesshoumaru was unbelievably amazing. Inuyasha had loved talking to Kyoto and from what he knew, his brother and Kagome were said to return tonight but he knew better for the miko always loved to extend her time when within the future, so to say she would be here tonight meant that she would be here around mid-morning. Smiling he lifted his head to adjust his hair as the winds swept it aloft. He loved this area, Sesshoumaru most certainly took care of the gardens, Kyoto even said that only his brother would ever groom the garden, anyone else who had tried to do so was slashed to their demise or thrown into the Eastern lands and abandoned to attain a new life away from the Western Lands. But it was understandable, this was once Sesshoumaru's mother's gardens until she left to live in the Southern lands; Sesshoumaru loved his mother, what son wouldn't love her gentle and respectful nature, his mother was like Sesshoumaru's, it was entirely his father's fault for his brother's behaviour, he had broke both his first mate and son's hearts when he left them. It saddened Inuyasha to think of such but love as he found can do strange thing to a person or youkai, it's happiness can easily be broken if a stronger desire makes its way into the heart. Such sad times his brother had to face and when his father had died to save himself and his ningen mother, Inuyasha guessed that was the last straw for his brother, to see such must have cooled the inuyoukai's heart to the point it froze in that time, that being until Kagome was able to melt it away with her soft nature and adorning, childish, feminine behaviour. Looking around he deeply sniffed the air as tears softly ran down his cheeks, it was all in the past, just as this snow soon would be, winter was slowly fading and in a month's time the white would have melted and the trees would have died as new plants will began to grow in various colours, the season of spring would be his reassurance to this trauma, the season of haru, the season of a new beginning.

~ - ~ - ~

Softly and gently Sesshoumaru watched as the miko applied the creamy substance to hide his markings. He understood why she wished to do such, her time's ningen did not know of demons and thought of them as mere myths and as Kagome had said, she'd prefer to not attract unnecessary attention whilst they shopped for things in preparation for Christmas. He was slightly surprised at how odd the men's clothing was in this time, how more fitting they were on his body, indeed it was unusual and not the most comfortable attire for the lord but is was most certainly a development from the once loose garments he wore everyday. Kagome had said the hakama he wore were called jeans, their deep blue material fitted his toned legs nicely as was the white polo shirt or as Sesshoumaru referred it to be, tight-fitted-white-haori. It's long sleeves crinkled at the end where his hands had to shuffle back the material so that it did not cover them. His hair had been placed into a loose braid that trailed down his back, his side-fringe and the cap styled beret, hid his pointed ears nicely. Kagome had to admit, her demon lord looked rather sexy in his new attire, especially with the way the material clung to everything in the right way, Sesshoumaru of course was able to smell her scent and therefore he was able to smell her arouse for him being dressed like such. Smirking he reached forward and kissed his miko senseless, her hair clung to her backside in soft waves as her cheeks tinted pink from his sudden choice of action, soon he let go, the sun shone through Kagome's bedroom window and amazingly caressed the silver tendrils of the lord.

"Beautiful," whispered Kagome in her amazement before turning around and tugging Sesshoumaru's hand into the palm of hers. Picking up her yellow bag, she strapped it to her shoulder, it's colour reflecting the same as her cream cargo pants and gorgeous sunlight coloured turtle-neck sweater. Soon the two were at the door as Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to apply the foot attire, it's white surface the same as his polo shirt. Although he had to admit, these 'sneakers' were quite comfortable and a far cry from the youkai-leather boots he wore as part of his daily attire. He watched in silence as Kagome tied the last of his shoes and moved to place her own footwear on. These a different design from his, their heel quite thick and furry as they clung to her legs just beneath her knees, this being a quite preferred design for the winter season. In truth he had to admit that they suited Kagome well, her whole attire suited her, although it was quite clinging to her body he found it to still suit her rather nicely. He watched as she added more attire to her hands, head, neck and body, the items proving to keep her warm for the outer coolness.

Kagome was becoming weary of Sesshoumaru's attentiveness on herself, she knew he was attracted to her but with that in mind, did he have to study her so much, what was so interesting? Standing up she reached and grabbed his hand, and with a quick shout of goodbye, she and Sesshoumaru were out of the door and walking down the stairs to complete their activities for the day.

The outside world of Kagome's home was horrible and Sesshoumaru swiftly buried his head into Kagome's neck, his shoulders relaxing at the soothing scents of sakura, matsurika and yuri.

"How can humans stand to live in such an infuriating atmosphere?"

Kagome smiled, and patted his head gently, laughing as he nuzzled into her neck further, his breath tickling it's way onto her cheek. Once they reached the level, pristine pathway, Kagome reached inside her purse selecting a small item filled with a sakura-scented substance. Spraying it onto her finger, she gently lathered a small dot onto her digit's surface before dabbing the liquid just beneath the taiyoukai's nose.

"There, is that better." she asked curiously as her demon nodded before placing his lips upon her cheek.

"Much," he whispered, ignoring the staring glances people passing by would give he and Kagome.

"Come on then, we have to be quick if we wish to have fun later, now where to first?"

They searched the area, looking at the various titles placed above the stores and large buildings, soon Kagome found one she was interested in and ran them both across the street and in through it's sliding doors. Mixtures of golds, reds and greens greeted them in welcome to the Christmas season.

Sesshoumaru was amazed at this era, so much had developed and as he watched the doors automatically close themselves he found himself wondering if the war did stop. Facing Kagome he was fascinated to know she had already grabbed two items from a shelf that was placed next to them.

"These are for Shippo and Rin, they're colouring activities, children's art basically," explained Kagome as Sesshoumaru nodded, glad the miko had found something sufficient in pleasing the children and keeping them quiet.

Soon they were wandering halls piled with various items, all in different shapes and sizes, the humorous thing being that they would stop near nearly every item which had some reason to capture the miko's interest. Looking towards her, he noticed her attention was looking straight ahead as a grim look flitted across her face.

"Sesshoumaru whatever you do don't kill him, he's Hojo and keeps trying to ask me out, well court me in your terms so please just remain calm okay," pleaded Kagome and from what Sesshoumaru could tell, she did not want to create a scene so he obliged, he knew she loved him and that was all that mattered.

"Hey Kagome! How are you, are you feeling better after having glandular fever?"

The taiyoukai watched amazed as Kagome quickly replied, her voice sweet and calm, just as he was beginning to tire of the teenage boy, Kagome ended the conversation and Hojo walked off.

"Phew, that was lucky," the miko sighed before pecking her lips to his cheek.

"Come on, lets go pay for these things and then I wish to go to the jewelery store where you will have to wait outside and guard my things, that doesn't bother you does it?" asked Kagome as Seshoumaru merely shook his head.

"No it does not."

Kagome nodded before leading him to a counter, when the lady announced the price Kagome reached into her purse and gave the lady the required cash then was quickly handed her receipt and purchases.

"Please come again. Next," stated the shop assistant before Kagome lead them out of the heated store, a cool breeze blowing across their faces due to they stood outside once again.

Searching the area, Kagome soon spotted the small, purple building, it's roof a light purple with a golden engravings sign placed upon it's front dangling to the winter's breeze. Carefully they rushed across the cool roads, many people shuffled past them in a hurry but every person they passed would glance at the couple with envy, Kagome and Sesshoumaru both being beautiful in their own miraculous way was quite an attention seeker for the daily ningen of the future era of Japan. Once they stood at the front doors of the jewelery store, Kagome swiftly kissed the taiyoukai on the cheek, saying she wouldn't be long and quickly entered inside.

It was heated inside the store and many silver and golden Christmas ornaments hung from the high-placed roof.

"May I help you madam?" asked a male from the far corner of the room.

"Why yes, thank you. I am interested in ordering specially made lockets with certain engravings on each of them, I have a list here if you wish to view over what I would like created and how."

Kagome walked across the room before carefully handing the man her white parchment, the following wrote on it's surface:

_5 golden lockets, 2mm chain, the shape of a crescent moon, 2 having the engraving of "sister" and "brother", the other having the engraving of "my love". All with the following colored gems -_

_Sister 1, pink gem._

_Sister 2 , orange gem._

_Brother 1, purple gem._

_Brother 2, red gem._

_My Love, silver diamond._

_The following are to be done correctly and carefully._

Once the male finished reading such he nodded carefully.

"This can be done within 2 hours, is that a sufficient time of you wish to pick them up at say, 4 pm."

"Hai, arigato, am I allowed to pay now in advance?" asked Kagome as the man nodded.

"Judging by payments, it will cost you exactly $3675. Are you able to make payment?" asked the man as Kagome nodded before reaching inside her purse and plucking out her card which she swiped across the digital pad, pushing in the numbers to the correct account access code.

"Thanks for doing this, so it's 4 pm?"

"Yes, please enjoy your wait," replied the male as Kagome waved before exiting the store.

She now had everything in order, all that she would do now is go visit her friends and introduce Sesshoumaru to them, remembering her mum had said they were to meet at WacDonalds, she lead herself and Sesshoumaru down the pathway until they reached it's large building, entering she was greeted with squeals of excitement, her friends obviously pleased to see her.

"Whoa guys, I'd prefer to remain standing thank you very much."

Kagome laughed as they all detached themselves from her person, all mumbling an apology of some-sort.

"Nothing to worry about, I would like you guys to meet Sesshoumaru my boyfriend," introduced the miko as they all turned their eyes towards the demon lord, their interest suddenly spiked.

"So this is your boyfriend, wasn't it Inuyasha?" asked Eri as Kagome shook her head.

"No, he is a brother to me now, nothing more, speaking of brothers Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's elder half-brother," explained Kagome as all three girl's eyes widened.

"Wait so now you are going out with Inuyasha's older brother?"

"Half," added Sesshoumaru before recapturing their attention.

"I am his elder 'half'-brother," corrected the demon lord before all three girls nodded in unison.

"Well I'm Eri, this is Yuka and she;s Ayumi."

"As Kagome has said I am Sesshoumaru although I was wondering when I would meet you all, Kagome had yet to introduce me to her friends," greeted Sesshoumaru with humour laced into his tone, Kagome huffed.

"You have met my friends, there's Miroku and Sango, you know. And even though you tried to kill them the first time you have still...," Kagome was sudden;y tackled to the ground as her friend's hissed into her face.

"Did you just say he tried to kill you friends?" hissed Yuka as Kagome laughed nervously.

"Sesshoumaru would you care to explain that what I just said is a mere joke?" asked Kagome as the taiyoukai smirked.

"Hai, it is a mere joke, her friends just annoy me to no end, what with their silly behaviour and ridiculous lack of control with their hormones."

Kagome laughed, her sound like a bell clashing with the chimes of wood.

"Miroku, he can be such a pervert it's not funny and to think he did it in front of you, that's just hilarious," chuckled Kagome before she gasped for air and managed to re-seat herself on the chair.

~ - ~ - ~

They were close, if the pristine white castle was any indication to the miko's friend's arrival at the palace.

"I wonder if Kagome's back yet but knowing her she won't be back until tomorrow morning right Sango," the taijiya nodded at the kitsune's words.

"Hai, she won't."

Before they could say anymore Shippo leaped from Sango's shoulder only to crash right into a silver-haired hanyou's chest.

"Inuyasha," the group said in unison as the hanyou patted Shippo's back.

"Hey guys," groaned the hanyou softly, Shippo having just landed on one of his most painful chest injuries.

"Ugh kid, could ya get off of my chest, the guards did beat me up pretty good and you're lying on one of the more painful wounds."

Shippo immediately leaped off of Inuyasha, only to stand beside him.

"So Inuyasha, how have you been?" asked Miroku with a curious brow raised.

"I'll tell ya at the palace, now come on, Kyoto will have to re-bandage my wounds now. But to be truthful with ya, I think I am better than I have been my whole entire life," answered the hanyou softly before leading the curious group to the palace, Myouga staying clear of the injured hanyou.

~ - ~ - ~

Kagome now once again stood in the jewelery store, she and Sesshoumaru had bid her friends farewell after seeing it was soon to be 4 pm.

"Here you go miss, everything has been done the way you wrote on the parchment, is it to your standards?" asked the male as Kagome looked over the lockets, all had been created the way asked.

"Yes these are fine," answered the miko beaming.

"Well then I am glad to hear, have a Merry Christmas and happy holiday then! Goodbye, please feel free to visit us again." farewelled the salesman as Kagome waved her polite good bye only to exit and run into her love's awaiting arms.

"Lets go home, I wish to have dinner and then have some fun," mumbled Kagome before Seshoumaru swiftly picked her up and carried her back to the shrine, the miko's purchases resting on her lap as he cradled his arms under her neck and knees.

Once inside the entrance to her home, the two both removed their footwear and walked inside, up the stairs to arrive in Kagome's bedroom. Placing the bags on her desk she turned to quickly have her demon lord's lips delving on hers in a heated, longing kiss.

Indeed they would have fun but what awaited them were to be large ounces of surprises, would Kagome ever become Sesshoumaru's mate? What would she say to his proposal on Christmas evening? How would he react to her answer? So many questions for a time that soon drew near, it would be Christmas in a mere five days and the taiyoukai could not have it any other way.

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Phew that was a very long one, anyways I hope you all have a wonderful Easter and wish you all the largest amounts of Easter bunnies and eggs in the world! I thank all of you who have reviewed otherwise I would be dead gone without you! Please review to help my great pleasure stay and I will write more for you everyday!

Ja ne!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	12. Author's Note

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sorry guys but this isn't the next chapter...lol...I have history to do at the moment so yes it has been hard but anyways moving on, I have finally decided to get a beta reader, well mroe liek I actually have a beta reader now, her name is **__**dark angel of hate**_

_**She will be editing my xmas story and probably some others is she has the time to do such, I hope none are disappointed or upset with my decision but I felt that there were quite a few errors and spots that needed to be fixed, my updating therefore may be be reduced with time but hopefully that doesn't happen, once again I apologize for those who are upset but I needed to do this.**_

_**Arigato tomodachi and my fellow readers! :D**_

_**Oh yes and as a treat I will give you a small preview of the next chapter as gratitude for your support :P,**_

_**Preivew:**_

_Flames flickered upon their passion-filled faces, their eyes heated with lust. Sliding her hands down his abdomen she gently brushed her lips across his jaw line, each stroke she applied to his stomach emitted a longing growl from the youkai. Moving her hands upward, they came to rest beneath his long silver locks that would make an angel from heaven sneer with envy. Her lips came upon his, both of their tongues delved into each other, both trying to dominate the other. His hands slid under her shirt, she shivered as his claws slightly grazed across the spine of her back. Tonight no one else existed, it was just she and the love of her life, all alone in front of the fireplace as the mistletoe her mother had placed upon the hook, lay above their heads whilst each slowly showed their affection for one another, the miko and inuyoukai were together and hopefully it would remain as such forever._

_To Be Continued._

_By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this spoiler, please remain as patient as possible because as I enter my second term of schooling, my time will be limited even further, I hope that as my fans you will not abandon me through the harder times, because I would never do that to you. But if you do abandon me, I give my thanks to your support and your wonderful reviews.**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Jazu chan xoxo /^.~\"**_


	13. Chapter 12

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

My it has been a while since I last updated on this one, and goodness did I get a lot of reviews begging me to update, that I thank you all for. It pleases me so much to know you all wished for me to update on this one so badly, lol. I really can't say much for my actions in not updating this fanfiction, I guess you could say I wanted to give you all a very long and interesting chapter, that and I needed to work on my Yin & Yang fanfiction too. I hope you all appreciate this update and enjoy it's contents. Thank you to all of you whom have supported this fanfiction in any and every way you have, so now I give you the twelfth chapter, please as always sit back, relax and enjoy!

Ja ne!

Jazzy xoxo /^.^\

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Miko – priestess

Hanyou - half-breed

Inuyoukai – dog demon

Taiyoukai – full blooded demon

Taijiya – slayer

Houshii – monk

Kitsune – fox child

Nekomata – cat demon

**Chapter 12 – 'Tis The Four Days Before Christmas**

The sun began to set across the sky scrapers throughout the city of Tokyo, it's beaming light fading behind the white snow and pinking the few clouds that crept silently across the evening sky. Many were leaving the outdoors for the comforting warmth of those whom had homes and families to return to, many except some who already were within the comforts of their home, fires lit and heaters switched on to warm the indoors of many buildings. The Higurashi shrine also emitted the glowing warmth as the fire's smoke quietly drifted to the sky, two lovers kissed each other's mouths so tenderly that their movements were fluid like silk, their bodies yearning for the other being's warmth. Her hands traveled down his torso, her fingers ghostly whispering across his skin in want, his groan and soft growl an aching whine at her actions to his body. Their actions were still not enough, both shivered from the cold air as the fire's warmth had yet to reach the miko's bedroom. With exotic speed, the taiyoukai lifted the miko into his warm arms and moved them away from the cold room so that they now stood in front of the fireplace. Flames flickered upon their passion-filled faces, their eyes heated with lust. Sliding her hands down his abdomen she gently brushed her lips across his jaw line, each stroke she applied to his stomach emitted a longing growl from the youkai. Moving her hands upward, they came to rest beneath his long silver locks that would make an angel from heaven sneer with envy. Her lips came upon his, both of their tongues delved into each other, both trying to dominate the other. His hands slid under her shirt, she shivered as his claws slightly grazed across the spine of her back. Tonight no one else existed, it was just she and the love of her life, all alone in front of the fireplace as the mistletoe her mother had placed upon the hook, lay above their heads whilst each slowly showed their affection for one another, the miko and inuyoukai were together and hopefully it would remain as such forever.

~*~*~*~

As darkness crept across the sky, the hanyou's guessing that his brother and his sister-like miko's return being tomorrow at mid-morning was confirmed, yet his ability to rest would remain withheld this being until his companions knew of what had occurred during their stay at the slayer's village.

Kyoto placed a tea cup in front of him as did the other servants to his companions whom surrounded the massive dining table, all sitting on the luxurious silk pillows, their mouths slightly parted at the steaming food that sat in front of them, soon to be devoured in the favour of a good night's meal.

Sipping his tea, he nodded his thanks to the beautiful inuyoukai that stood beside him, Kyoto indeed was now one of his closest friends.

"So Inuyasha, care to answer our questions on how you and Kagome have been fairing for the past two weeks?" asked the houshii, his face serious with curiosity, Inuaysha sighed, he knew he'd probably lose his friends for the selfish actions he committed but alas he knew he deserved it.

"I am not going to lie to any of you, I will admit to you everything that I have done wrong and I am aware that you will all probably hate me for it too. When you all left I decided to allow my greed to blind me, it had been my plan since the very first time I met Kagome, I desired the jewel and not her, but the only way to attain such would be for me to befriend her I nearly succeeded on that same day when she removed my subjugation beads but Kagome had managed to enter these lands, thus I could not enter them unless my brother was to be inside his palace, which he unfortunately wasn't. Sesshoumaru had found Kagome and taken her in I had failed yet entered his lands when he took Kagome with him into the palace, I was tricked many times by Jaken and I admit I deserved every horrible thin the imp did to me, it's my fault, I can't believe I allowed myself to do that to her, I remember chasing her, I remember watching the branches cutting her skin as she wept in fear, I remember the betrayal and hurt I saw in her eyes for those terrible actions I did to her, I really was a fool. Jaken had managed to capture me through Sesshoumaru's orders, I was placed in the youkai dungeons within this palace, I spoke menacing words and every time I opened my mouth, the guards beat me for my disloyalty. After two days of my being within the cell, Sesshoumaru came to me...he left me with word that Kagome now belonged to him and not me, I could even smell her stench on him, fury blinded me and I once again acted foolish, yet again I was beaten by the guards. The next day Sesshoumaru came to me again but this time I saw realization in his eyes, I knew he had somehow seen into my past and by such he apologized to me, I fought against his words but eventually I broke and let my tears be released. Sesshoumaru made me his brother again and since I had been treated so badly I fell asleep. The next thing I knew was that I lay in a bed with Kyoto here standing next to me," he hanyou laughed for a bit.

"I couldn't even stand because I had been beaten so much so Kyoto had to get more people to help me onto a stretcher and take me to the onsen where I could bathe." laughed Inuyasha as all of his friends smiled, and before the hanyou knew it a small kitsune had it's arms wrapped around his torso as it wept silently.

"You baka, we can't hate you, you admitted you're sorry so quit feeling sad and move on, besides you have a family now so you don't need to reflect on the past." said Shippo, his words wise for such a young child.

"Yeah you're right kid, thanks Shippo." replied the hanyou as he gently patted the orange hair that lay upon the kitsune's head.

"So Inuyasha, where's Sesshoumaru and Kagome now?" asked the still curious monk and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Monk I won't be shocked if those to are intimate in Kagome's era right now." stated the hanyou as a lecherous grin spread widely across the face of Miroku, Sango now blushing furiously at Inuyasha's bold statement.

Everything was now joyous and Inuyasha couldn't be any more thankful towards his brother.

~*~*WARNING...IT'S A LIME*~*~

He watched as the miko squirmed beneath him, her legs spread wide as his tongue delved into her core, each stroke causing more exotic juices to slide onto his tongue. Scraping his claws gently across her abdomen Sesshoumaru smirked, the miko so caught up in the touchings of the taiyoukai did not complain as he flipped her body over, his mouth temporarily detached until she now knelt on her hands and knees. Probing her entrance with three fingers, he slid the through her as fast as he could before slowing to a constant pace, gliding his tongue upwards he then licked each of her perfectly round buttocks, the miko shivering at the new ministrations the inuyoukai applied to her body. Soon he felt as she clenched upon his fingers, juices sliding down his hand, her moan of release loud and soft like the sound of a halo's cord being struck. Shaking the miko remained kneeling and allowed her lover's tongue to sweep the juices from her core until she became quite dry.

"I take it you enjoyed that miko." he whispered to Kagome, his voice huskily alluring, Kagome's core heating again.

Smirking the miko rested on her knees and elbows as she gently probed his erection from the jeans he still wore.

"I did but now it's your turn." she whispered in excitement before her mouth covered his head, sucking gently, she slid her hands down his shaft before she squeezed it. The taiyoukai moaned at the action, all of his attention focused onto the miko pleasing him. Soon Kagome's actions increased in both pressure and speed, Sesshoumaru in the meantime holding himself back from thrusting into her mouth. Feeling the familiar pressure build he suddenly parted her luxurious mouth from him to prevent it continuing any further. Kagome looked up into his face with questioning eyes, but as he turned her back around and dipped his fingers into her core before pressing one into the puckered hole of her bottom, realization crashed down onto Kagome. Gently and slowly the inuyoukai pressed as many fingers as he could into her ass's entrance. Kagome groaned at the feeling, her juices suddenly sliding down her thighs in anticipation. Feeling she was prepared enough, Sesshoumaru removed his fingers only to press his throbbing erection at the base of her bottom. Licking her neck in reassurance, he slowly inched himself into the depths of her ass, Kagome's eyes widened as a slight pinch of discomfort made itself known. Sesshoumaru understanding, ground himself against her before thrusting four fingers into her sopping entrance, Kagome moaned at the new feeling. The taiyoukai took this as a chance to slide further into her bottom until he could go no further, pulling out slowly he thrust himself upwards, Kagome's face now pressed into the soft rug beneath her as Sesshoumaru's velocity increased, her tight hole clenching around him in ecstasy. As their movements increased, so did their moans and not soon after the taiyoukai landed a hard thrust and ground into the miko's buttock did the miko explode, her whole body shook and Kagome felt as if she was only seeing white, feeling as his seed entered her she came again, her orgasm even stronger than the last. Pulling out of her the taiyoukai and miko both collapsed onto the rug, Sesshoumaru hugging the miko tenderly before he allowed his eyes to close. Both taiyoukai and miko falling into slumber, their soft breaths quiet. Night now upon them crept it's way through time, soon it would be morning and soon the miko would see her companions, for by tomorrow it would be merely the fourth day 'til Christmas.

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Well there you all have it, I know this chapter was very citrus-y but I still had a hard time writing it. I hope you all appreciate the update, it wasn't as long as I'd have liked it to be btu it's all time could allow me. Better with something than nothing right! Please review people, it'd be appreciated.

Ja ne!

Jazu chan xoxo /^.~\"


	14. Chapter 13

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Hello all, I decided to add yet another chapter since I have no homework needed to be completed at the moment, and OMG 120 reviews! That I have much to be thankful for and I love you all! I don't care if it's just for you reading it or faving it or reviewing it but the fact that so many have done such things makes me euphoric, at first I thought this story would go nowhere, it'd be just another yawn to many but this result just sends me over the moon (yeah I know a lot of ancient like sayings but heck I love my literature C:)!!!

Well I hope you all enjoy this update, also if you guys could do me a heck of a big favour and tell me if something is incorrect it'd make my day even better and just to let you all know, if you have a deviant account, feel free to come and talk to me (jazzyinuluvsesshyxxo), it'd be good to get to know others through that awesome place XD!

Well enough chit chat, time for yet another chapter of this story! (little people cheer)

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Hakama – pants (traditional)

**Chapter 13 – 'Tis Exactly The Fourth Day Before Christmas**

Chatters embraced the morning city of Tokyo, many families and companions rushed amongst the thick crowd in search of sales through last minute shopping, the sun's beaming light making the day warmer and more cheerful. Kagome now sat at the kitchen table eating, her hair neatly brushed and her clothing new and refreshed. Beside her on the ground lay two large bags filled with presents and gifts for everyone at the palace, her family's gifts from herself lay under the tall pine Christmas tree which stood tall and proud within the lounge room. Her soon to be mate stood beside her, his golden eyes hazed and drifted, memories of their time last night replaying within his mind over and over again. The miko's family had decided to remain at their relatives for the rest of the week, reasons laying behind the warning of a storm heading their way, Kagome having received the call from her mother earlier that morning.

Standing up she swiftly walked over to the sink, placing her dishes on the counter, her mom also promising that Kagome need not do the dishes for a hired cleaner would be taking care of it, the miko not one to argue about it complied without effort.

Seeing Sesshoumaru still in a daze, she moved until she stood in front of him, smirking she watched as his eyes slowly drifted back to their usual state, she knew what he had been thinking about, if the slight bulge in his hakama stated anything.

"About time you came back from your memories, we're leaving now." stated Kagome, her smile beaming brightly and Sesshoumaru returned such which as many know, was a rarity for him.

"Indeed." he sated before reaching down and kissing her forehead softly, the tangy taste of floral substances enticing.

Kagome merely accepted the sweet gesture without any wariness, soon...soon they would be able to be together forever...

~*~*~*~

Last nights events had taken an upward turn for the fortunate hanyou, his friends had all forgiven his actions towards Kagome and to top it all off like the icing of a rich wedding cake, he had a family again. Never one to sleep past sunrise, Inuyasha currently sat in his favourite tree amongst the large palace garden, it's scent floral and pine-like, just like his mother's. Sighing he pushed his back further into the bark, his eyes closed in relaxation yet his ears alert for any unwanted approaches or happenings. The sunlight tickled his face in specks yet the wind blew gently across him like a blanket of coolness. This was how the hanyou dreamed his life, just relaxing and having fun...

BANG!

He sat up, a loud crash had sounded right beneath him, looking downwards he saw poor Kyoto picking at the hem of her kimono, wooden based tools lying around her body, it seemed the unfortunate servant had tripped over what appeared to be a rock. Jumping out of his beloved tree, he helped the poor inuyoukai, ushering her to remain silent and that it was nothing of him to help her, this being despite her pleas that it was nto her lord's job to assist a servant in any un-lordly like way.

After picking up the tools and having Kyoto reluctantly tell him where she was headed, they both now sat beside the koi pond, it's calm and reflective water a peaceful symbol of how beautiful the day was, winter was not to come for another two seasons, this being because the enchantments Sesshoumaru's father Inutaishou had asked the demon fairies to complete ensured that during daytime it would forever be spring yet at night it was promised to be exactly what season it was outside the enchantment.

"Kyoto, why do you fear disobeying the rules of a servant, you are my friend thus you should not be fearful of anything." said the hanyou, a rare smile glue upon his face, Kyoto looking towards him in adoration, her face surprised as his eyes seemingly sparkled with an emotion she was nto able to recognize.

"H...hai but Sesshoumaru sama?"

At this statement Inuyasha laughed, the humorous sound wracking at his body with such force that he had to clutch his stomach, Kyoto pouting at his informal act.

"What's so funny!"

At the outburst, her hands had suddenly flown to her mouth, her eyes almost bulging out of her head in fear, her golden hair glowing lesser than usual.

"Ah, I thought you were hiding from me, see I knew you had it in you but if you must know I was laughing because my own brother used to want to kill me but now he has given me this and asked that I protect his palace while he's gone, surely if he can do that than your disobedience will mean nothing to him, especially if you're my friend Kyoto." ended Inuyasha, the last part of his speech a mere whisper as his face came an inch before hers, passion coating their auras.

"I...," she sighed, her eyes downcast.

"But why am I worthy of being your friend?" she asked gently, still nto believing it possible.

"Why? Because you're one of the rarities that I get this tingly, good feeling for, just like Kagome I feel a strong connection towards you, one I can't seem to ever understand and yet I know it is good. But unlike Kagome or my previous love Kikyou, this connection I feel towards you, it's much...much more stronger." explained Inuyasha quietly, Kyoto's face now lying in the palms of his hands her eyes staring straight into his.

"You mean...but why?"

"Let me show you why." he replied quickly before his lips descended upon hers in a soft, chaste kiss, Kyoto's eyes fluttered close at the feeling of his touch, maybe today wasn't so unfortunate as she once thought it to be...

~*~*~*~

They now stood at the tall statues of the borders to the Western Lands, forest trees whispering silently, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru frowned, it was quiet, far too quiet for their liking, before they had a chance to analyze the situation any further, they came. Their viscous snarls and screams loud, Dropping the bags they carried, Kagome lifted the sword which lay at her side, it a gift for Christmas from her family, it's ancestral knowledge and carriers all miko, thus she would be able to enforce her powers into it's blade creating a more reliable weapon. As one came from behind, both she and Sesshoumaru slashed it's back, the dark substance soon to be known as the creature's blood splattered across their faces.

Sesshoumaru knowing his soldiers were soon to come after the signal bell he rang by hitting it well fighting off a creature, decided to fend them off quickly. Hearing Kagome scream in pain as her arm was cut deeply, he growled and came to her side, unfortunately letting his guard down in the process too, landing beside her he felt as their claws sank into his back, a grunt of pain spitting regrettably from his mouth.

Evening was on it's way and at this rate they would be sure to die, hearing sounds in the distance, he hoped that they were the soldiers he called upon...

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

I know, I know, evil cliff hanger right? Unfortunately I do need to do some other things before I go to bed thus I say farewell to you all until I can find the time to update yet again, I hope to hear your comments as always.

Ja ne my friends and fellow readers!

Jasmine xoxo /'.'\


	15. Chapter 14

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Hello all, my next update, prepare for a long, intriguing and marvelous chapter!

**Inuyasha Abbreviations**

Inuyoukai – dog demon

Miko – priestess

Shoji – Japanese sliding door

**Chapter 14 – 'Tis To Be The Night Before Christmas**

She watched in horror as his body fell to the ground, blood pouring down his back in long waves of crimson, hearing a grunting cough she knelt down and cupped his face, the same crimson liquid fell from his mouth, her heart sped, she knew if they didn't get help, he would die...

~*~*~

Earlier that day...

It was late morning, and as he felt the atmosphere darken, a worried feeling settled itself within the deep pit of his stomach.

Inuyasha sat aloft the long, high fence, his eyes watching for their arrival, shortly a messenger made himself known, this causing Inuyasha's concern for Kagome and his brother to heighten.

"My lord, an urgent message passing from the chief guard at the Western Border who has sent me quickly to deliver this," stated the small youkai, a long, white parchment held out before the hanyou.

Inuyasha frowned, what exactly did this urgent message entail?

Grasping the scroll, he hurriedly undid it's white surface, unrolling it to reveal the message inside.

Reading every word with focus his usually brash eyes widened in horror, to say this was a bad sign would be an understatement, intruders of the Western Border – planning to rid the land of their most highly viewed lord in favour of his betrayal by loving a mere miko! Why if they were to do such, the future holding all youkai would become extinct!

_Dear Lord, _

_It is under our concern that whilst Lord Sesshoumaru is away we have been placed under attack by what we unfortunately can not recognized but still call creatures of death. They have already invaded the borders of the West and wait to attack our lord, if you do not give orders and do something soon, we will all perish!_

_Chief Soldier, Sayuran_

~*~*~

She knew they were coming but Sesshoumaru did not have much longer, seeing the creature about to pounce upon them she screamed, her deafening cry loud and merciful. As it's claws came closer to where they sat, she closed her eyes, ready for the scarcity she was about to face. As she waited, her eyes remaining shut, she heard the crushing of bones, not feeling any pain she reopened her eyes to reveal his body being pierced, by the last remaining creature that fell deftly with tokijin embedded deeply into it's heart. Sesshoumaru's eyes glared at the creature of death, it's body now fading into ashes, this including the claw that pierced his heart, feeling the recognizable heated bile that rose within his throat, he coughed and watched as more of his blood coated the white snow, it's liquid immediately freezing into crystals. Hearing her gasp of fright, he closed his eyes in concentration, before collapsing to the ground, her hands grasping his shoulders deftly. Her sobs wracked her body gently, tears pouring from her eyes, she knew that if they did not get help in the next few minutes, he would die, and nothing but his memory would be left to her. Sesshoumaru slowly reached upwards his hands grasping her cheeks, before he planted a soft kiss upon her pale lips, his blood slightly smearing her face as he fell back down, his eyes now closed and his mind sinking into the state of unconsciousness...

~*~*~

As soon as he'd received the message, he'd quickly rushed about, gathering Sango and Miroku, along with fifty of Sesshoumaru's highest soldiers, now he lead them through the Western Borders, all slaying as many of the ferocious creatures as they could, now as their battle ended he noticed that a few had escaped into the distance where the statues, representatives of the Western Borders, lay. Hurriedly he took off after them, hoping he would not be too late. Jumping from tree to tree, his heart sped, quickening his pace, the forest became a mere blur, he did not know how much time had passed yet by the time he arrived and stood before his fallen brother and the crying Kagome, he knew he was too late, and that the damage had been done, now his brother lay dead, they would pay, those whom had dared to kill his last relative blood, would surely die.

Feeling the hot tears stain his cheeks in despair, Inuyasha silently picked up the fallen body of his brother, yet as his arm ran across the faded taiyoukai's neck, his eyes widened, a heartbeat was silently visible, promising he'd kill himself later about not noticing his brother lay alive, near death but still alive, Inuyasha moved into action.

"Kagome, he's alive, slightly..., I need you to hold his arm firmly and do not let go no matter what happens, understood?" he said feeling as she grasped Sesshoumaru's left arm, her head nodding in agreement.

"Good." he sated before his claws cut a deep wound across the palm of his left hand, his blood dripping onto the pale ground, again he used his claws but this time to quickly cut a deep gash into the left arm of Sesshoumaru. Pressing his palm onto the gash upon his brother's arm, he felt as his crimson liquid entered the blood stream of Sesshoumaru. He watched in silence as sweat quickly encased his brother's forehead, Kagome now understood why, Inuyasha's youkai blood was the same as Sesshoumaru's yet the human part was being fought off by the inuyoukai's immune system. Watching as colour came back to his face, it being more creamy than a whitely pale, she smiled in gratefulness. He would survive, her love and Inuyasha's brother would live...

~*~*~

The land he stood upon was peaceful, not a single threat could be detected yet there was a presence other than his that stood within this place, turning around he was confronted with that very presence.

"Why am I here?" the taiyoukai asked, not remembering anything at all, only one word remained within his mind, 'Kagome,' yet who or what was Kagome??? - he did not understand.

The other creature smiled, his eyes golden just like the ones that faced him with many questions submerging from their depths.

"You are my son whom has nearly died, I am already dead, I died long ago protecting your brother who had only just been born and his mother, Izayoi. You're here because of your close connection to the other world, with your fatally close death I am not shocked the connection was made, I have been permitted to visit you whilst your connection remains. Come, I will help bring your memories to the surface." said the creature who had said to be his father, Sesshoumaru not one to know of anything at the moment, followed.

They soon came to a valley of flowers, each flower as his father explained, to hold one's memories from their life before the after life, however if Sesshoumaru was not dead than his flower would only be a mere bud, not fully blooming but not unborn either. Wandering across the edge of the scenting valley they soon came to a halt, their findings of Sesshoumaru's memories happening to be contained within a white moon flower bud that lay beneath the shadows of an apple blossom tree.

Inutaishou laughed at the irony of the flower's home and representative, the moon flower happened to be part of the house of moon's family crest. Sesshoumaru ignoring his father's reaction knelt beside the flower and plucked it from it's place in the ground, and as he slowly brought it up to his nose, he felt as a bright light encased him, it's brightness revealing all of his memories, it was during that moment he found out exactly whom and what 'Kagome' was, she was his mate-to-be, the one he had nearly died protecting, smiling at how he was gifted both his memories and the time to talk with his father, Sesshoumaru found that nearly dying could be a blessing in itself.

"Father, I have a request, is there any way that I'd be able to attain immortality for Kagome?" he asked quietly so as not to upset or overdo his question, Inutaishou grinned at his son's request.

"Hai my son and it just so happens to be a very simple answer, I take it you never did focus in your mating classes, if one is to fully take a mate they mark them but to completely seal it so they both share one's lifespan, blood must be transmitted through a kiss. It is the only way and one that I luckily did not put upon Izayoi or your mother, for if I were to die, they would die along with myself. But you happen to be lucky since your mate is a miko, for some unknown reason this technique works rather differently, for instead of dying completely, the one that dies will come back to life and a mere year will be removed from their partner. As you can see, quite an advantage since Kagome will live alongside you for however long your immortality lasts my son." explained Inutaishou a sparkle visible in his eyes at the proud feeling of his son he had attained.

Sesshoumaru deciding he felt more younger than ever in his life, hugged his father as he did when he was a mere cub.

"Arigatou." he whispered, and as their time wore on they both told stories about their life, and their feelings they felt through each situation, but the most euphoric thing they did together was become a family.

As the moon rose in the night sky of the border to the next life, Sesshoumaru knew his time would come to an end soon, he'd spent three days within this land, now he would return to her, the one whom had cried, thinking he had died for her, he knew he must return...

~*~*~

A light wind entered the room as the shoji slid open, she walked across the room with hope, he was still unconscious but alive, she yearned to see those beautiful golden eyes, shining into her own. Lying next to him in the beloved bed, the exact one they'd shared oral intimacy within she smiled, her arms wrapping around his waist, her lips pressing to his warm shoulder in a soft gesture. Falling asleep she knew that by the time she awoke, he'd be there, smiling, with his warm golden eyes dancing across her body.

It was the night before Christmas, all was silent yet all was safe, the only blessed gift the miko would hope to see would be those golden eyes surrounded by silver to face her when she awoke the next morning. Tomorrow it would be Christmas day and hope was all that remained as a reminder of one who had nearly died, Sesshoumaru sama, the taiyoukai of the West, the one whom should awake to a much more blessing day.

To be Continued.

Well I hope that made all relieved and joyous, especially since I updated this soon ;)

Alas, the next chapter will be the last for this wonderful tale, so do please review and thus make me more eager to give you what you wait and wait for!

Jazzy xoxo /^.^\


	16. Authors Note to a Friend

A/N!!!!

I made a promise to someone that I'd include them in chapter 14 but I couldn't place them within it's happenings thus they will make their appearance within the last chaoter as Rin's tutor. Please forgive me for breaking that promise!

Jazzy xoxo /^.^\


	17. Chapter 15

**A Silver & Golden Christmas**

Hello to you all, at last, the final chapter of this wondrous tale has arrived...I know it's so saddening but oh well, all stories must come to an end as another is to begin!

I hope you all laugh, smile and giggle at the ending to this series!

XP Enjoy peeps! XD

**Chapter 15 – The Ending...For Now But Not Forever**

Golden light peeked across the snowy mountains of the Western Lands, a warm wind swept through the sky as dozing birds awoke and chirped their good morning. Children ran amongst the villages in search of their family or friends, their energetic attitudes awakening them at the crack of dawn. But alas, children were not the only ones to awake so early for far, far away in the center of the Western Lands lay a palace, and within that palace sat an inuyoukai with his silver hair long and shiny. The demon's focus did not lay on himself for once, no, it lay upon a pale cheek who's owner's head rested on his stomach. He watched in silence as her breathing remained quietly even and peaceful, her floral scent intoxicating and addictive as always. As he watched her sleeping form he could not help but allow his claws to graze her head and dance downwards through her silky black tendrils, this being the only comfort he could find for he knew and remembered quite well the fear she once held for him, his near-death experience overly painful. Especially after what was considered to be his last glimpse of her; a sad and heartbroken tear-stroked face. But now as she shifted against him, her warm body loving and tender he could only be grateful, grateful that he was alive, that she lay beside him and that it was his own family whom had helped to save him.

_Inuyasha..._

Yes he was the one who had saved him from death...his only blood relative left as his mother was not one known to love tenderly anymore. Inuyasha was indeed his only family and brother who remained. He remembered experiencing the nightmare of his brother's childhood, the fact that half of it was his own fault made himself feel sickened. Inuyasha had suffered for over fifty years and to think that he behaved the way he did now surprised him, to remain so strong and courageous, to survive such an emotional and physical battle when so young...it amazed him deeply. But as he thought more and more of what he'd learned, he realized that he had been a fool. He had been a lone youkai for over two hundred years, he had broken the once tender relationship between his mother and himself, his father had died and he'd abused his own brother and to make matters worse he'd degraded **her** kind with disgust. He remembered how he had almost left her there in that snow covered haven, he felt depressed and highly guilty.

To think if he had been completely lost...this experience would be no more, feeling her body shift yet again he faced downwards and before he could prevent it, he watched as a moist droplet left his eye only to land with a soft splatter on her cheek. Her face seemingly scrunched in concentration, whilst her nose wrinkled as she sniffled and groaned. As she arose from her slumber all he could do was stare and be patient.

Soon she lifted herself, grumbling about how early it was. Lifting her head he watched in slow motion as their sightings connected, her eyes gradually widened in surprise, her orbs becoming a sky blue as to reflect her relief and joy. But before he could say a word her lips were upon his, smearing moisture across his mouth, her cheerful cries making him smile and respond to her ministrations. She was alive and he was back, all was peaceful on a wonderful Christmas morning.

_~*~*~_

"Oh wow! Thanks Kagome!" shouted a little onnanoko, her face brightly red and cheerful as she carried her gift with her before hugging the miko who knelt amongst various presents, a red hat with a white pompom aloft the top of her head.

"You're welcome Rin, but promise me you won't use all of these in one go and make sure to put them away properly when you're done otherwise it'll cause for them to run out quicker, understood?" warned Kagome as Rin nodded her head in agreement, her little arms wrapped around the texta set with extra care.

All of the adults smiled and watched as Rin ran over to Shippo, both chirping happily over the gifts they'd received from their surrogate mother.

"Inuyasha," the miko called amongst the others in the room, waiting patiently before a hanyou with pointed ears amongst his head knelt before her, his golden eyes gleeful about receiving a present from her.

"Here you go, please be careful with it, I've been keeping it with me for a while, so I thought it would be best to give it to you now." explained Kagome before pushing a carefully silver wrapped gift into the large calloused hands of the hanyou.

With tenderness, Inuyasha unwrapped the silver package his eyes shining in anticipation and once he reached it's surface he smiled genuinely.

"Thank you Kagome," Sesshoumaru watched patiently as his brother's lips touched the miko's forehead in a friendly gesture.

Kagome's cheeks flushed a light hue of pink before she smiled and helped Inuyasha place the 2nd charm onto his golden necklace, this one a carefully carved image of tetseiga, it's silver edges clean and well carved.

Retrieving back to the center of the room Kagome quickly held up another package,

"Sango?" she called out, before handing the taijiya the red parcel, the gift within awaiting to be placed around it's owners neck.

Sango hugged Kagome after discovering her gift, it's pink gem gleaming under the light which shone into the room.

Soon Miroku and Kyoto also wore beautiful gems around their necks, Kyoto's being orange and Miroku's a deep violet.

Only one being remained in the room without achieving a gift from Kagome, her eyes moved towards his, a golden parcel held within her small hands.

"Sesshoumaru."

The inuyoukai took the gift from her hands and unwrapped it's surface with care. He had also received a locket but unlike Sango, Miroku and Kyoto who had **my sister **and **my brother** for engravings, his read **my love**, and in the center there was no gem as a shining silver diamond was to be found instead.

His eyes burned in amazement at her gift's beauty.

"This is my gift to you Sesshoumaru, I hope you like i...," before the miko could finish her sentence his lips descended on hers, passion coursed through both of them, the gift she gave Sesshoumaru dangled by his fingertips, eventually his lips parted from hers, his eyes hooded as his silver lashes brushed the miko's cheeks.

"Arigatou koi," he muttered as her eyes widened, to be called koi meant that he loved her, and it seemed it was today he wished to mate her as well.

Before anymore could be done or said Inuyasha easily pushed and shoved the two out the door and on the pathway which lead to Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

"Have fun!" yelled the hanyou before he entered the room as he already began to entertain those who remained.

~*~*~

His body was upon hers the minute they were alone and within the confinements of his bedroom. His arms slid across her waist, all the while his long tapered fingers wrapped themselves around the miko's buttocks, her moan muffled by his passionate kiss.

She felt as her chest rose against his, his tongue fondling her lips in an affectionate gesture. Opening her mouth she permitted his exploration into her warm cavern, their tongues dancing alongside their hands movements. As the miko rubbed eagerly against his erection he knew she was becoming restless.

"Kagome, the ritual we are about to perform has been performed for centuries, now I ask you formally, do you wish to mate this Sesshoumaru and be bonded by my blood?"

"Hai Sesshou...mmm...maru, yes I wish to be your mate," the daiyoukai smirked before allowing his fine claws to strip the miko's clothing away, the shredded material collapsing against the ground and pooling around the two lover's feet.

"Then my mate you shall become." stated the already nude lord, his hands resting on the miko's hips as they swayed tenderly towards the base of his futon.

Both eagerly crawled onto the bed, Sesshoumaru gliding himself between the priestess's spread thighs, his thumb tracing around her clitoris which lay between her moist folds.

Kagome subsequently moaned, her body shaking in an induced pattern with her breathing. The daiyoukai pushed the miko near the brink of ecstasy before he withdrew his hand and licked his soaked fingers, growling contentedly at the sweetly bitter taste of the woman who laid before him.

"Are you ready koi," Kagome merely nodded, a small smile gracing her blossomed lips.

Kissing said lips, he thrust himself into her hidden depths, a painful groan leaving the miko's lips the second her virginity was taken, her maidenhood torn.

The youkai grunted, Kagome was extremely tight, and damn it felt absolutely wonderful. He was patient of her response, he did not want to hurt her, it would hurt him dearly if he caused his own love any pain. Felling the miko's muscles clench around him eagerly, he took it as his signal to continue. Slowly he pulled out from her sheath, before easing himself back into her depths, the miko's moan of euphoria increased in volume as his mouth wrapped around one of her breast's peaks.

Feeling the familiar clenching he fastened his pace, his mouth tracing the left side of her tender neck, numbing the skin in preparation for the bond, feeling as Kagome became once again on the brink of ecstasy he eased his thumb against her clitoris before thrusting once more as the miko cried out her orgasm. He felt his eyes bleed red as his orgasm released, his long sharp fangs piercing her skin and drinking the blood which flowed onto his long and talented tongue. Before the wound was healed completely he pricked his finger and placed the flowing blood upon her flesh. He watched as the wound healed, a joining of two crescent moons facing opposite to each other becoming the mark of their mating bond which proudly sat upon the left curve of her neck.

"Beautiful." he whispered, Kagome smiling up at him, her eyes dazed.

"Indeed you are beautiful." responded the miko before collapsing against the daiyoukai, her hands already fisted in his flowing silver hair.

"As are you my koi," and with that said, the daiyoukai embraced his miko before joining her into a peaceful slumber, their black and silver tendrils entwined like the midnight sky...

~*~*~One Week Later~*~*~

Shouting from two youthful children echoed across the courtyard, their sensei followed closely behind, her silver hair fluttering with the breeze .

"Come back here you two, you need to be quiet and not awaken your mother!" shouted Hana sensei, her tightly bounded kimono preventing her from reaching the mischievous children.

"No sensei, we want to go see mummy!" retorted Shippou before dragging Rin with him into Kagome's quarters.

Upon arriving at the miko's quarters and hearing a muffled groan of illness, Kyouhaku Hana knew it was far too late.

"Mama!," "shh, honey, Shippou sweety keep it down please, I'm sort of sick." replied Kagome, before allowing a small sneeze to leave her mouth.

Hana sensei was about to interrupt before she felt an unwanted presence behind her.

"Did this Sesshoumaru not ask you, cousin, to prevent the children from harassing my mate whilst ill," the female silver haired demon merely giggled nervously before stating the obvious,

"Ah that would be so cousin if the children had remained near me, but as we have it, the attire I wear today is not befitting for chasing youngsters around the palace now is it." ended Hana sensei before marching off, knowing that her 'lordly' cousin would be able to sort the catastrophe out himself.

"Sesshoumaru," the soft cry of his mate was all he needed and quickly he went to his mate's rescue, helping her as he had always done ever since their relationship had started.

"Kagome!"

The miko groaned as more padding footsteps were heard, now her mate's bedroom was completely crowded.

"Oh there you are! Kagome I just saw a crow demon pecking around your fruit trees..."

"No not mummy's fruit trees!" cried Rin dramatically whilst Inuyasha was able to notice his surroundings, Kagome was sick and he was interrupting her rest and...oh crap...

"Rin Shippou, Kyoto you guys, we ah need to go now!"

"But we want to stay with mummy!" protested Shippou a pout now set upon his and Rin's lips.

Kyoto taking note of the situation immediately ushered the children outside before grabbing Inuyasha's collar and dragging him outside as well.

Closing the door Sesshoumaru strode towards the group of noise makers.

"My mate is sick and you just interrupted her!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened in fear as he saw his elder brother's eyes go red,

"I'm sorry I didn't know okay!"

"Then use that nose of yours in future brother, I will not have you slacking off in your training," Sesshoumaru seemingly having calmed down turned to look at his children,

"Rin, take Shippou and Uncle Inuyasha to the dojo, there they can do some well needed practice and Kyoto please fix this crow problem, now do not interrupt mine and my mate's quarters again, is that understood?"

As the crowd quickly nodded their affirmation before scrambling away the daiyoukai sighed.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Oh yes, it was going to be a long, long day, perhaps he should look into findings on how to prevent sudden illnesses, and with that said he yet again returned to his sickened mate, caring for her as he once had when he found her in that snowy haven.

She was his and he was hers, their connection had been created on one joyous day, this was their own Silver and Golden Christmas.

The End.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

**Cries**

The ending at last!!! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, my wonderful beta and everyone for being so patient with this fanfiction!!! There wouldn't be any story without my readers so I thank all of you for your contributes to this tale and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas for the future times to come!

Farewell my friends and fellow readers! I love you all **kisses and hugs**

Jasmine xoxo /^.~\"


	18. AN

**Author's Note**

_Currently I am unsure of my path with this story, yes I have a sequel in mind but if you compare/contrast this simplicity to something of...well brilliance, you may find an insight of how **I** feel about this fanfiction. As of now I promise to write more of Sakuran (on Katie's profile), Yin & Yang, and perhaps I will soon choose to write the sequel as well. But with these thoughts I know that I am displeased with A Silver & Golden Xmas. It has such potential but my inability to conduct a literal artwork has caused the story to fall from its possible succession. I beg your pardon and your patience as I try to sort things out._

_Yet again thank you all for your welcome and humble support! _:)

Jasmine.P xoxo 3


	19. A N

A/N

To be quick, the prologue for the sequel is now uploaded my fellow readers, so go read if you must ;P

It's called "Ebony to Blue Seasons" :)

Jazzy xoxo /'.'\

PS, surprised Katie? Lol :P


End file.
